To Believe
by AngelE777
Summary: Yuki's life and relationship with Tohru as graduation approaches and beyond. A compilation of four stories and a new bonus chapter. Complete.
1. The Passing of Time

This story encompasses four pieces that I have written previously and a new bonus chapter.  Enjoy!

This story is from Yuki's point-of-view.

Sentences in regular font and with quotes are dialogue, sentences without quotes and in regular font are thoughts and observations, and italicized sentences (either in quotes or not) are memories.

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

_To Believe_

_Chapter 1: The Passing of Time_

During my life, I have never been one who constantly checks the time, but now I find myself watching as the seconds, minutes, and hours slip away. For most of my classmates, graduation will be a day of joy and celebration, but, for the three of us, it hangs over our heads, an impending doom. 

All along, she has been strong, and, even now, with so little time remaining, she refuses to relent. Ashamed, I find myself falling into an old pattern, unable to find such courage within myself. I stare at the open textbook before me, disgusted by the seeming futility of my efforts. Frustrated, I push it off the desk and ignore it as it hits the ground. Fighting the gnawing desire to look at the clock once more, I faintly hear Tohru-san's and Rin's voices coming from Tohru-san's room. 

"You should leave now. There's nothing here for you anymore."

"Rin-san…"

"You've been a fool all along, thinking that you could break the curse."

"But – but there's still time, Rin-san, we've been working together so hard, we could still find a way."

"A person – a person like you should have never gotten involved in this. I knew, I've always known that it was wrong for you to be with us, you don't belong here."

"Rin-san, my Kaa-san would say that it's better to try to believe rather than doubt."

"Enough with that crap! How can I believe, there's no hope! We'll all be prisoners for the rest of our lives, and you'll be thrown away, like a worthless piece of trash!"

Angered by Rin's words, I stand up from my desk and walk over to Tohru-san's room. Too upset to knock, I open the door and see the two sitting on the floor. 

"Rin, don't say such things to Tohru-san! Can't you tell she's trying her best – just like always."

Rin looks up at me with an angered expression but says nothing.

Tohru-san, her face downcast, says, "Yuki-kun, it's all right, after all – Rin-san is probably right, if I haven't found a solution by now, it means I likely never will."

Before I can respond, Rin stands up suddenly and points at me as she shouts, "You, you've _never_ understood! You made her that ridiculous offer, and look what's it caused!"

I am about to argue back when I realize that she is correct. _I'm_ the reason that Tohru-san will suffer again. The loss of both parents, and now this. I didn't mean for it to end this way, I'd thought it was possible for all of us to live together. But, all I've done is allow my selfish desires to destroy any hope for her happiness…

Tohru-san stands, and Rin and I look at her in surprise.

Her expression resolute, she says, "Please don't think that way, Rin-san. Being with all of you, I've found such wonderful joy. After Kaa-san passed away, I thought that all my chances for being part of a family had disappeared. I wanted to be brave, living in the tent, trying to succeed on my own. But, Yuki-kun and Shigure-san opened their hearts to me, and all of you welcomed me – like I was part of your family. It has truly been the greatest gift."

Appearing embarrassed, Rin looks to Tohru-san and says, "Do as you please!" before rushing out of the room. 

In a concerned tone, Tohru-san looks after her and says, "Rin-san."

She begins to walk quickly towards the door, so I interject, "Rin realized that she had been wrong – she was afraid that you regretted being with us. She'll be all right, Tohru-san, she's just relieved – and glad."

She stops and turns to look at me as she says, "Yuki-kun."

I smile and say, "You've always been so strong, Tohru-san, I wish I could be more like that. I believe, no - I know - that you haven't fully given up hope. Until the last moment, Tohru-san will always do everything she can."

As she smiles in response, I make a decision. Next week is our graduation – and the last day that I may see her. I don't want to keep watching the clock, wallowing in despair, letting this precious time elude me. 

"Tohru-san?"

An inquisitive look upon her face, she answers, "Yes, Yuki-kun?"

"We should celebrate."

"Celebrate?"

"Of course. Tohru-san has fulfilled her goal to graduate from high school. I'm sure Tohru-san's mother is so proud."

Her voice brighter, she replies, "I think that would be nice."

"We can even bring along the baka neko."

She giggles and smiles slightly as she says, "Thank you, Yuki-kun."

"This Sunday, Tohru-san, the three of us will be together."

Her smile broadens and she answers, "I'm looking forward to it."

I grin and say, "So am I."


	2. A Fleeting Moment Part I

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the rightful property of their respective owners. This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 2: A Fleeting Moment – Part I 

Kyo and I stand next to each other in an uneasy silence, waiting for Tohru-san to meet us at the front door. She is later than expected, which makes me wonder if she is all right. 

"What is she doing?!" Kyo says.

I look to him angrily and say, "Can't you be more patient, or at least not verbalize your inability?"

He gives me a fierce look but says nothing. 

Silence returns for only a short time more before I hear a door opening and footsteps. 

Soon after, she is before us, appearing nervous.

She bows quickly a few times as she says, "I'm so sorry, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, I took too long to get ready."

Concerned that he may make a statement that could upset her more, I smile and say, "It's really not a problem. Please, take your time."

I glance at Kyo, who has his face turned to the side away from Tohru-san and I as he says, "Yeah."

I had given it much thought and planned out what we would do for the day. Smiling, I look to her and say, "I was thinking it might be nice if we started off our day together at the zoo."

She smiles brightly and looks first to me and then to him as she says, "I think that sounds like a nice idea, what do you think, Kyo-kun?"

I notice him looking at her, appearing embarrassed, and listen as he responds, "Whatever you feel like – it's ok with me."

"Thank you, Kyo-kun!"

He blushes as he responds, "There's nothing to thank me about." 

"It's settled then. Shall we go?" I say.

"Ok!" she says, while he remains silent.

I open the door for her and follow her out, Kyo coming behind me. The three of us walk in a line beside each other, Tohru-san, between Kyo and I.

As we make our way to the train station, she looks up at the sky and says, "Kaa-san, it's a beautiful day, and I'm so fortunate, spending time with Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun." 

I smile at her comment and notice a change in Kyo's expression as well. 

We reach the station and hurry to the correct platform and make it onto the train within only a few moments of its departure. The ride is quiet, each of us lost in our own thoughts. 

Once we arrive at the correct station, we walk the remainder of the way to the zoo, and, as we'd agreed previously, Kyo and I split the admission for Tohru-san, insisting despite her protests. 

We walk through the gate, and Kyo moves ahead of us and picks up a guide map. 

He walks back and holds it out to her as he says, "Here, use it to decide what you want to see."

She smiles at him and says, "Thank you so much, Kyo-kun."

He says nothing but smiles slightly at her. 

He returns to standing next to her on the side opposite from myself, while I turn my head towards her and say, "Is there any exhibit that you'd like to see first, Tohru-san?"

She thinks intensely for a moment, and then answers, "Let's just follow the paths and see what we find."

Kyo offers no response and I answer, "That sounds like a good plan."

While Kyo and I stand by, she opens the map and carefully inspects it before looking in sequence at each of us and then pointing to a trail as she says, "Could we go here first?"

"Like I said, whatever you want to do, it's fine with me," he answers.

"Of course, Tohru-san, we're here to celebrate your achievement," I say.

In response, she says, "Let's go!"

Kyo laughs and I smile, and she looks at us both, appearing embarrassed. 

We set off on our way, and see a variety of animals; grizzly bears, penguins, owls, and elephants. 

It is only as we approach the warthogs that the irony of the situation dawns upon me, that like these animals whose spirits we possess, we will almost certainly lose our freedom, doomed to remain captives for the rest of our days.

Tohru-san looks to Kyo and I and points as she says, "Ah, look! I wish Kagura-san could see them!" 

Remembering my earlier vow, I push aside my feelings and say to her, "Yes, I'm sure she'd enjoy it."

I look at Kyo and see him staring off in the distance silently, possibly he came to a similar realization. 

I am surprised when she suddenly blushes and looks down.

"I'm sorry, I – I realized I shouldn't have said such a thing. After all…"

He looks back at her and says, "Don't apologize – there's no need."

"Tohru-san was showing her wonderful kindness," I say.

She raises her head and says, "Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun."

We both smile at her, and her face brightens. 

"Shall we continue, Tohru-san?"

"Ok!"

She steps between Kyo and I, and we finish the remainder of the zoo.

As we walk towards the exit, she says, "That was so much fun, thank you both so much!"

I smile and say, "I'm glad that you enjoyed it. But, our day doesn't end here."

She looks at me, appearing surprised, and then smiles at both of us. 


	3. A Fleeting Moment Part II

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners. This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 3: A Fleeting Moment – Part II 

I look at my watch and then to her as I say, "Shall we go to eat?" 

She looks to Kyo and says, "That's fine with me, what do you think, Kyo-kun?"

He blushes slightly and answers, "Uh, yeah, sure."

"Is there anything in particular that you'd like, Tohru-san?"

"Oh, no, you two can decide," she answers in a hurried manner.

His voice raised, Kyo responds, "No, _you're_ supposed to decide – I mean, since it's your day."

I consider glaring at him, considering the rough manner of the first part of his response, but decide against it, since he realized his error and added the second statement. 

Sounding still unconvinced, she answers, "There – there is a café that I think is near here that I've heard is nice."

"That sounds like a excellent idea, Tohru-san."

Kyo nods his head yes in response. 

She moves ahead of us and looks around as she says, "I think the street it's on is around here."

She points to the right, and glances back at us as she says, "Ah, there it is, I can see it from here on that street."

She stops and the three of us walk in line again, her slightly in the lead. 

To my surprise, and seemingly, to Kyo's, she opens the door and waits as the two of us walk through. 

"Thank you very much, Tohru-san."

"Thanks."

She smiles in response.

A hostess seats us at a table and gives us each a menu. The three of us scan the menu, and, after I decide, I steal a glance at Tohru-san and am glad to see that she seems genuinely happy.

The server comes and we each place our order. 

She looks at Kyo and I in turn and says, "It's so wonderful, spending time with both of you. I couldn't ask for anything more."

Kyo and I smile silently in return. 

Quiet returns, and, against my will, my thoughts return to a recent conversation with Akito. 

_"Yuki."_

_"Yes, Akito."_

_He moves closer to me and places his icy hand on my chin, forcing up my face to look at his._

_"Won't it be wonderful? It will be just like it was before, you and I together. Though, of course, now that you're older and you've rid yourself of that annoying cough, I won't let you relax and do nothing like before. It is, after all, the duty of the rat to serve the god - who has given him so much."_

Not wanting him to destroy even these precious moments, I repress these thoughts and look to her with a smile. 

The food arrives soon afterward and each of us begins to eat.

"Is it to your liking, Tohru-san?"

"Oh, very much so, thank you, Yuki-kun!"

"I'm glad to hear that," I answer, smiling. 

Intermittent conversation fills the silence, and, sooner than expected, we have completed our meal. 

Before she can say anything when the check arrives, Kyo says, "Tohru, you don't need to pay."

Surprised and nervous, she looks at each of us uncertainly.

"It's our treat today, Tohru-san."

"Thank you so much. You both are so kind."

"Tohru-san deserves it."

"It's no big deal."

After Kyo and I pay the check, the three of us, again in our line, walk out into the sunshine once more. 

We take the train back to a shopping center close by to our home. After we disembark, we walk towards the store that I'd planned for us to go to next.

When we arrive, I turn to her and say, "Here we are."

She looks at me with a confused expression and says, "A clothing store?"

I move in closer to her and grin as I say, "After all, Tohru-san deserves a new dress to wear when the three of us go out for dinner the day of our graduation ceremony."

Taken back, she looks at each of us again, her eyes welling up with tears. 

"I'd love to celebrate with Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun."

Kyo smiles kindly at her and I wipe away her tears as I say, "We'd love to as well."

I open the door and wait as she and Kyo walk through. 

As I stand, my hand placed carefully on the arm of a chair, and Kyo relaxes against a wall, she begins to look around, uncertainly at first, but with more confidence and excitement as her search continues. 

She picks out a few, and carries them over to the two of us. 

Appearing somewhat embarrassed, she says, "Would – would you mind helping me choose which one to buy?"

Blushing, Kyo looks away and says, "Ok."

I answer, "Of course."

She proceeds to model five different outfits, three dresses and two skirts and matching blouses. 

I notice that, as she tries on the light blue straight cut dress, her smile is broader and her eyes sparkle even more than when she is wearing the others. 

After she finishes, I say, "They all looked lovely, Tohru-san, but the light blue dress was the most beautiful on you."

She blushes slightly and says, "Thank you, Yuki-kun."

I notice Kyo smiling as he says, "Yeah, I think that one looked the best."

"I'm happy that we all think so."

She returns the others and brings the dress to the counter. I notice a matching headband, so pick it up. Kyo and I follow her to the counter and, after I place the headband on the counter next to the dress, I take out my wallet, to her surprise.

"Oh, you've done so much for me today, I really can't let you do this, too," she says, sounding upset. 

"This is a graduation gift to you from us, Tohru-san," I answer. 

Kyo says nothing but shakes his head yes. 

"I appreciate it so very much."

We both smile in response. 

After we purchase the dress and headband, we realize that we should be returning home, so we make our way back. 

As we stand before the door, she takes hold of one of my hands and one of Kyo's and looks at us as she says, "Thank you for today, it was even more than wonderful than I had thought it could be."

"I had a nice time, too, Tohru."

"It truly was wonderful, thank you, Tohru-san."

She moves her hands away and bows slightly before she starts to walk to the kitchen to make dinner. 

As Kyo and I walk to our rooms, I feel glad and grateful to have had this opportunity, and look forward to the dinner we will spend together


	4. Graduation

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners. This piece is not for profitable purposes.

_Chapter 4: Graduation_

I look at my reflection in the mirror in the bathroom and steady myself by placing my hands on the sides of the sink. I _have_ to remain calm. I can't make her more upset than she is already, she tried her very best. It is we who failed, placing such a burden upon her shoulders. I stand tall as I realize that today we're celebrating Tohru-san's achievement, we should all be happy for her. Finding courage in this thought, I exit the bathroom and head to the front door. When I arrive, Kyo is already there, and appears surprisingly calm; perhaps he has come to the same conclusion as I. Neither of us speaks a word, but watch expectantly for Tohru-san to arrive. Within a short time, we see her slowly approaching, her feet almost dragging. I try to avoid staring, I am so shocked. I have never seen her like this before. After what seems like an eternity, she stops walking. I watch in sorrow as she stands before Kyo and I, her head drooped forward and tears flowing endlessly from her eyes. 

Her face downcast, she says, "I'm so sorry, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, I – I couldn't do it after all, I couldn't find the way to break the curse. I'm nothing more than a failure, Kaa-san."

Looking upset, Kyo says, "Tohru."

She glances up at him and he takes hold of her hand. 

With a kind look, he says, "Please, never think that way, and, Tohru, your mother certainly wouldn't either, I'm sure she's so proud of you."

I take hold of her other hand and say, "Tohru-san, you've done so much for us. We are so fortunate to know you, and to have someone care so much about each of us."

She lifts her head and smiles through her tears as she says, "Thank you, Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun."

We move our hands from hers and Kyo takes out his handkerchief from his pocket and holds it before her. She looks up at him in surprise, and he smiles quietly in return.

She takes hold of it and wipes her eyes as she says, "Thank you, Kyo-kun."

He nods his head in response. 

As she finishes, I lean towards her slightly and say, "Shall we go?"

"All right," she answers.

Kyo and I step so that we are either side of her and he takes hold of her right hand, while I take hold of her left. Together, we have the strength to go forward. 

When we arrive at the gate to our school, Kyo and I let go of her hands and Hanajima-san and Uotoni-san appear soon after. While Kyo and I stand slightly back, Hanajima-san and Uotoni-san approach Tohru-san, Uotoni-san grinning broadly and Hanajima-san with her usual expression. 

"Oi, Tohru, congrats," Uotoni-san says.  
  
"Congratulations, Tohru-kun," Hanajima-san adds.

"Thank you, and congratulations to you, too, Uo-chan, Hana-chan."

"Ah, Kyoko-san must be so proud today."

"Yes, I'm sure that's true, she always wanted this for Tohru-kun."

"I – I hope so."

Uotoni-san places her arm across Tohru-san's back and says, "Of course!" 

Her expression slightly changed, Hanajima-san says, "Tohru-kun, is something wrong?"

Uotoni-san, surprised, looks at Tohru-san as well.

Startled, Tohru-san smiles quickly and says, "No, I - I'm just nervous."

"I see," Hanajima-san responds, not appearing convinced. 

Wanting to relieve some of the tension, I glance at everyone and say, "Shall we be going?"

They all agree and we begin to walk to the auditorium, Tohru-san between Uotoni-san and Hanajima-san, and Kyo and I trailing. 

We wish each other congratulations again before walking to our assigned seats. As the president of the Student Council, I sit with the other third-year members of the council in the front row. I scan the graduates, and smile at Tohru-san when I spot her, she waves in response. I am about to focus my attention once more on the stage when I feel eyes upon me, I slowly look to the crowd and see him there, staring at me with his icy eyes and smug grin. I quickly look away, but feel foolish after having done so, will I never be able to stand up to him? Knowing my responsibilities in the ceremony, I try my best to concentrate. 

Eventually, it is my turn to speak, so I stand up and walk to the podium. I look out at the crowd once more and think about my speech, how meaningless it is, and detached from reality. The knowledge that I will be able to spend this evening with Tohru-san is the only thing that provides me with the courage to begin. 

After I finish, I return to my seat for the remainder of the ceremony. As it ends, I stand once more and start to walk back to Tohru-san's seat when Hatori steps in front of me.

"Hatori?" I ask, confused.

"Yuki, we're going now."

Slightly annoyed, I say, "I know that, I was going to find Tohru-san so we can go back home together."

"It seems you don't understand."

Aggravated by his intrusion, I decide to ignore him and start to walk towards her, smiling as she notices me approaching. However, I am shocked when Hatori puts his arm up to stop me.

"What are you doing?" I say angrily.

"Yuki, you're not going back to Shigure's home, we're going to the estate."


	5. The End of the Dream

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners. This piece is not for profitable purposes.

_Chapter 5: The End of the Dream _

"I'm not going to do that, Hatori, I…"

"Yuki."

I cringe as I feel fingers like icicles upon my shoulder. I slowly turn my face to the side and see him there, furious.

"Akito."

"Yuki, I know that you were not planning to defy me, since, of course, you can imagine what the consequences may be if you choose to do so. But, more importantly, it is your duty to obey me, after all, as the blessed rat, you are to serve the god."

I find myself frozen in place, staring at him, why, why am I like this?

_"Akito, Akito, please!"_

_He strikes me again and shouts, "Who are you to tell me what to do? I am your god!"_

_Despite my efforts otherwise, the tears begin to fall._

_"I've had enough of that damn coughing, all the time, over and over!"_

_I collapse to my knees, "Please, I'm begging you, Akito. Please don't make me go there again, it's dark and cold, and I feel like I can't breathe!"_

_He kicks me and I fall over._

_"You'll regret this, I'll make sure that you sorely regret any attempts to defy me!!!" _

He tightens his grip as he says, "Isn't that true, Yuki?"

Using all my courage, I turn my face away and look for Tohru-san, but am surprised to see that she is no longer walking towards me, and seems to have vanished.

Akito digs his nails into my shoulder as he says, "You must be looking for that bitch. There's no need to worry over such garbage. I've made sure that Kureno has taken care of that situation. Now, come with me, Yuki, or I may have to act."

My mind races, do I escape and look for her, how far could Kureno have gone? I am about to run when I realize that Akito must know where Kureno is taking her, and she could be hurt if I try to find her. I never want that to happen to her. 

Still looking away from him towards the void where she had been, I answer, "I understand, Akito."

He loosens his grip and then moves his hand away as he says, "Of course you do."

I turn towards him and see him smiling triumphantly as he looks at me.

He starts to walk away, Hatori following. My stomach churns as I find myself stepping forward in their path. I question myself; did I make the right decision, have I put her at more risk? My thoughts are interrupted when Akito and Hatori stop near the car. I am surprised to see Kyo, his face expressionless, standing by the side of the vehicle, his eyes vacant as he looks off in the distance.

Angrily, Akito shouts, "Get away from the car! I don't want you even close to it. Shigure is over there, go with him."

I am even more shocked as Kyo walks silently away, not once having made a sound or even having looked at either Akito or me. 

"That disgusting beast, his mere presence soils everything around him!"

He grins maliciously as he watches Kyo walk away and says, "It won't be long before he loses the opportunity to do such a thing."

Satisfied, he turns away and stands before the door. Hatori opens it for him and helps him in. I look at Akito through the doorway, and resigned out of concern for her well-being, step inside and sit down. 

Hatori walks to the driver's side, enters, and starts the car. 

I remain still, my face forward, hoping that Akito will remain silent, even if only for this short time.

My mind returns to the scene at the car. It was foolish of me to be surprised, Kyo faces an even worse fate. While I have the great misfortune of having to be Akito's servant, I at least will be allowed to move throughout the estate, and possibly – though highly unlikely – outside. Akito may even forbid the Juunishi from interacting with him, the possibility of which, I'm sure, has left Kagura distraught.

The car stops, and Hatori helps Akito out of the car. I open my door and step outside, and find myself ironically facing the window at Akito's room. Pained, I look away and follow them as they step into the main house. The three of us walk inside and into a room where I see Kyo and all of the Juunishi, absent Kureno, gathered, and a glaringly apparent empty space within the group where Tohru-san should be. 


	6. The Beginning of the Nightmare

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners. This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 6: The Beginning of the Nightmare 

I stop and Akito turns around and looks at me angrily and says, "What are you doing?"

Realizing I was supposed to continue walking with him, I follow him and he stops in the front of the room, Hatori on one side and I on the other. I scan the room, and notice the fear, disbelief, anger, and despondence across the face of the Juunishi. 

I look to Akito once more and see the satisfied grin on his face. 

"As I had commanded, the promised day is at last here."

Silence reigns and many of the Juunishi look at the floor, averting Akito's triumphant glare. 

Surprising me, he turns towards me and glances at me before returning his stare to the others.

"As he is the blessed member of the Juunishi, you are to respect Yuki as the under-leader in this household."

Undesired by me, I receive stares of surprise and anger. 

The quiet returns as they wait to hear what he will say to shock them next. 

When he looks as if he is about to say something, I notice Momiji's head turning in each direction.

"Toh-ru, Toh-ru, why isn't she here?"

Glaring at him, Akito returns, "That is none of your concern."

Momiji looks at him surprised, but then his expression turns frantic.

"Akito, please don't do anything to Toh-ru!" Momiji shouts.

"You insolent, disgusting ingrate, how dare you defy me _again_!" Akito screams as he approaches Momiji and uses all his force to push him over violently, causing him to hit his head and lose consciousness. I stand aside, but how can I do this? Momiji is the only one, the only one who has had the courage to protect Tohru-san, I have been a coward. I don't want to be one anymore, I want to be strong for her.

I am about to speak at last when Akito says, "You've all been lured in by that worthless woman. Have you forgotten who the head of this family is?! You will all do as I say, not follow around some brainless bitch."

"Tohru is not a brainless bitch."

Kyo!

"What did you say, you _monster_?"

"You heard me."

Akito snickers and answers, "As if a loser like you deserves an opinion."

I watch as Kyo's face changes to a pained expression.

"What he says is true, Akito, Tohru-san is a truly amazing person," I say with a firm and confident tone.

He walks towards me and slaps me across the cheek, "When did _you_ get a backbone?" he answers sarcastically. 

"I don't care what becomes of me, and I'm sure everyone else feels the same way, but leave Tohru-san alone."

Enraged, he starts attacking me, battling Shigure and Hatori as they try to restrain him.

"You bastard, how dare you order _me_ around!"

"Akito, that's enough!" Shigure shouts.

"You shut up, too!"

Akito continues and I feel myself blacking out, but, before I fully lose consciousness, I hear him say, "What will be done about that bitch will be my decision, and if any of you _ever_ try to make contact with her again, it will not go unpunished."

I awaken, and am startled to realize that it is already dark – I'll be late, I'm sure she's waiting for me. 

I sit up quickly but am confused, this isn't my room, what am I…

"Yuki."

I look to the side and say, "Haru."

I glance around the room as reality surfaces; of course, I am in the main house. I look to the doorway and see Rin there, leaning up against it, her expression defiant and her eyes closed.

"I'm glad that you've regained consciousness, you've been out for hours," Haru says.

Anxious I say, "Haru, is she all right?"

Haru turns his head slightly away and says, "There are only rumors."

My voice firm, I say, "I want to know."

He looks back at me, appearing somewhat surprised.

"I carried you back to your room and Hatori checked on your condition – before he left."

Hatori left? 

"He didn't say what he was going to do?"

"No."

Knowing what most likely had been done, I turn my face away from Haru and glance out the window.

After a few moments of silence, I look back at him and say, "And Kyo?"

"As soon as Akito finished his speech, he walked away in the direction of the cell – I don't know what has happened to him since then."

What courage, Kyo is being strong to protect her, I want – no – I _will_ be that way, too. There is a small hope that we may be reunited if I become the leader, I shouldn't forget about the possibility of such a day. But, even so, as I watch the faces of those in this room, and imagine those of Kyo and the other Juunishi, expressing their anxiety and dread, I cannot help but be overcome by the despair that is our inescapable destiny. 


	7. An Illness and an Opportunity

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the rightful property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.  
_  
Chapter 7_: _An Illness and an Opportunity_

I silently sit at my desk, reading a book by sunlight. I pause and look out into the garden. As one of Akito's servants and the rat, I had been given a room that, while small, was still sought after for its view. However, such things do not interest me. I would give this room, and everything in it, if only I could be free, yet, I know that is impossible. A butterfly flies by, reminding me of the time I was so surprised to learn that her mother had been in a gang and had earned the nickname 'The Red Butterfly.' Now I think of that time and smile, it seems so far away…

"Yuki."

I reassume my mask of indifference and turn around, having heard Hatori call my name. I see him standing in my room and I remain silent, waiting for him to speak.

"Kureno has fallen ill, I will be taking care of him. Akito has decided that you will take his shift."

I find it hard but succeed in masking my surprise and hope. Akito allows Kureno to do chores in the city, while I have not been permitted to leave the estate since I was forced to return here. I frown and drop my book pointedly on the desk. 

I look over at him without standing and say, "Fine."

He silently nods his head in agreement and leaves the room.

I push back my chair and stand up. I walk to my mirror and look at my face, wanting to be sure that it gives nothing away. Satisfied, I walk to the door, open it, step outside, and close it. Ironically, the pathways that lead me to the main house force me to pass by the baka neko's cell. He hears me approaching and brings his face up to the bars on his window.

"What are _you_ doing going this way now, baka nezumi," he says, his face contorted in a snarl.

"That's none of your business, baka neko," I answer as I walk by without a second glance. Angered by my attitude and response, he continues to taunt me, but I ignore him. After all, what's the use of battling him now, now that the gamble with Akito has long since been lost? 

Despite the risk of involuntary displaying my emotions, my mind wanders again to her. 

_"Sohma-kun is also the type of person who attracts other people."_

_ "Ka-san worked so hard so that I could go to high school, so I'm going to do the same."_

_"Thank you so much for your help with studying, Yuki-kun, I must be such a bother."_

_"A cold is a very important thing, are you sure you're well enough to go to school, Sohma-kun?"_

I reach the door to his room more quickly than I would have liked. I end my reveries and kneel and lower myself down, assuming the traditional position required in Akito's presence and slowly open the door.

"Pardon me for intruding," I say in a monotone as I stand up so that I can enter, and walk to the appropriate spot before re-assuming the position. 

I do not turn my head to look, but I see him out of the corner of my eye, leaning sideways against a wall, his bird perched on his index finger. We both remain silent for a few moments before he begins speaking, still watching his bird.

"Yuki."

"Yes, Akito," I respond, still looking forward and not at him.

With minimal movement, he turns his head to look at me while his bird flies off of his finger and onto the floor.

"You look unhappy, Yuki."

Still looking away, I say, "No, that is not the case."

Looking eerily like a predatory animal, he moves quietly towards me. 

When he is only a few centimeters away, his eyes pierce mine and his face turns angry as he says, "You must be thinking of that stupid bitch again."

Using all my strength, I am able to prevent myself from flinching or catching my breath as I say, "That woman was not a Sohma, she had no place with us."

Still angry, he responds, "Really, is that what you think?"

I remain silent. In disgust, he turns away and moves so that he is again leaning against a wall for support. He coughs, making his weak body move violently. When he re-gains his composure, he moves toward a vase and stares at the flowers, moving his fingers across the petals of one, before calmly pulling them off and letting them flutter to the floor. He holds the final one in the palm of his hand, staring at it before looking back at me. 

"Hatori has recommended certain herbs for treatment. I doubt they will do any good, I will always suffer."

I struggle to suppress my feelings, at last, I may be able to leave, and possibly...

He closes his fingers around the petal and moves back towards me. 

"However, since I need other things, I've decided to accept his foolish suggestion."

He looks at his palm as he re-opens it. Surprisingly, the petal is intact and hardly damaged. 

He turns his attention to me again and says, "What do you think of that, Yuki?" 

I decide to speak at last and respond, "I will do as you say, Akito."

He smiles slightly, "Of course you will, all of the Juunishi will."

I watch as he closes his hand again over the petal. 

"I've instructed Hatori on what I will need. He has left the list for you there," he says as he turns his face to a corner in the room. 

As I stand to leave, he turns his palm over and opens it. I watch as the crumpled and torn remains of the petal descend erratically to the floor. 

He looks back at me and says, "Yuki, remember what you have said."


	8. Memories and a Meeting

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners. This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 8: Memories and a Meeting 

After I pick up the list and exit Akito's room, I walk slowly to the gate of the estate and pause as I look out at the surroundings. I step out into the open and make my way to the marketplace, moving naturally, as if the years of my imprisonment have not even existed, like it was just yesterday that we walked together.

_"Yuki-kun, thank you so much for coming to help me."_

_"Of course, Honda-san, it's my pleasure."_

_I smile as I watch her inspect the vegetables._

_"I wonder what everyone would like tonight."_

_"I'm sure whatever you make will be wonderful, Honda-san."_

_She blushes and stutters, "Of, of course not, I'm really not that good!"_

I smile sadly as I walk, knowing that I will be returning to one of the places that overflows with memories of her. 

When I arrive, I scan the stores, and notice that they are not all the same, time has indeed continued without me. I wander through, steering a crooked path through the throngs of people. I glance at the list when I arrive at an herbal store and step inside. My knowledge of vegetables is greater than that of herbs, so I find myself pacing aimlessly, staring at labels and signs. Eventually, I find the correct ones and make my purchase.

As I step out into the street with the bag in my right hand, I stop quickly when I see a woman with long brown hair in the distance walking into a store. I smile at my wishful and pitiful thinking; of course that isn't her. I push it out of my thoughts and continue my shopping. After I purchase all the items on the list except for groceries, I move towards a bench and sit down. I review the list and then glance at my watch. I am surprised by my rapid progress, Akito won't expect me home for a while yet. Pleased, I smile slightly and decide to go to a nearby park. As I walk, I hear the random conversations of carefree people, I find it difficult to control my envy of these people, if I were like them…

"Ma'am, may I please have two leeks?" 

Leeks? The baka neko's most hated food, I remember I stuffed them in his mouth once when she made them, before she knew how much he despised them.

Curious who said that, and thinking that the voice sounded familiar, I turn my head and stare in shock; it's her, the woman with the long flowing brown hair. I step back involuntarily, is that, it can't possibly.

"Sohma-kun?" The woman says with a questioning look.

"Toh…Honda-san?"

"Sohma-kun, it's really you!"

She moves closer to me, so that we are facing each other. I find myself frozen, it really is her in front of me! Then it could be true, after all.

_"Tohru-san."_

_She looks at me with a look of delighted surprise._

_"Oh, Yuki-kun, I'm so happy, you've started calling me by my given name!"_

_I smile and respond, "I remember how happy I was the first time you called me by mine, you remember, don't you, how I transformed? And, I thought it was time for me to return the happiness." _

I notice she looks somewhat perplexed so I force myself to re-gain my composure.

"Hello, Honda-san, it's wonderful to see you again." More than you can ever imagine.

She smiles brightly. I look at her more carefully, her childish appearance has matured somewhat, her face appears longer and thinner, her eyes are narrower, and her outfit is more formal and in earth tones; she is more beautiful than ever. 

"It's great to see you again, too, Sohma-kun. It's been so long, since we were classmates."

Although I remain still and poised, I feel as if the world has shattered around me, 'since we were classmates.' I had thought so before, but now I know for sure, that time, when Akito…

"Sohma-kun, how have you been?"

How have I been? I want to scream, to shout, but I smile pleasantly instead and respond, "Well, thank you, and yourself?"

She smiles broadly and responds, "Great, since I graduated, I moved into an apartment with Hana-chan and Uo-chan, oh, you might not know who I mean, they're Hanajima Saki and Uotoni Arisa."

I struggle not to flinch at her words as I respond, "How nice, Honda-san."

She shakes her head yes and continues, "I also was fortunate enough to find a job as a secretary."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. How about you, Sohma-kun?"

I pause, trying to decide what I should answer when she rapidly says, "Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked such a question, how rude of me, after all, Sohma-kun may…"

I smile and interject, "No, of course not, Honda-san, I was merely collecting my thoughts."

She visibly sighs in relief and I find it difficult not to laugh, I am glad that she hasn't changed.  
"I live in my family's estate and I…work for the family business."

Her mouth slightly agape, she looks at me in awe.

"That's amazing, Sohma-kun."

I smile slightly but remain silent. 

My lack of response must have surprised her because she says, sounding nervous, "You're here to do chores, Sohma-kun?"

"Yes, Honda-san, and yourself?"

"I'm here to buy groceries. Each of the three of us has responsibilities, I cook, though I don't think I'm very good."

"I'm sure that isn't true, Honda-san."

She seems slightly unnerved by my response but smiles. As I stand, watching her again after all these years, I wonder if I should, should go against Akito's decree, what if he finds out, what could happen then, I would never forgive myself if…

"Sohma-kun?"

"Yes, Honda-san?"

"Were you planning on buying groceries?"

"Yes, I do need to buy some."

"Why don't we shop together then?"


	9. Seeing You Again

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners. This piece is not for profitable purposes.

_Chapter 9: Seeing You Again _

_"Akito, please don't do anything to Toh-ru!" Momiji shouts._

_"You insolent, disgusting ingrate, how dare you defy me AGAIN!" Akito screams as he approaches Momiji and uses all his force to push him over violently, causing him to hit his head and lose consciousness. I stand aside, but how can I do this? Momiji is the only one, the only one who has had the courage to protect Tohru-san, I have been a coward. I don't want to be one anymore, I want to be strong for her._

_I am about to speak at last when Akito says, "You've all been lured in by that worthless woman. Have you forgotten who the head of this family is?! You will all do as I say, not follow around some brainless bitch."_

_"Tohru is not a brainless bitch."_

_Kyo!_

_"What did you say, you MONSTER?"_

_"You heard me."_

_Akito snickers and answers, "As if a loser like you deserves an opinion."_

_I watch as Kyo's face changes to a pained expression._

_"What he says is true, Akito, Tohru-san is a truly amazing person," I say with a firm and confident tone._

_He walks towards me and slaps me across the cheek, "When did YOU get a backbone?" he answers sarcastically. _

_"I don't care what becomes of me, and I'm sure everyone else feels the same way, but leave Tohru-san alone."_

_Enraged, he starts attacking me, battling Shigure and Hatori as they try to restrain him._

_"You bastard, how dare you order ME around!"_

_"Akito, that's enough!" Shigure shouts._

_"You shut up, too!"_

_Akito continues and I feel myself blacking out, but, before I fully lose consciousness, I hear him say, "What will be done about that bitch will be my decision, and if any of you EVER try to make contact with her again, it will not go unpunished."_

"Sohma-kun? Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm sorry, Honda-san, I…was distracted."

"I see. Would you like to then?"

I look at her smiling face and recognize my own longing to spend time with her again. How would Akito find out? I know all of the other Juunishi are at the estate. No, I won't be afraid and will enjoy this gift, and do whatever it takes to protect her if he does find out.

I smile and respond, "Of course, Honda-san, that sounds like an excellent idea."

"Really? That's great!"

Like we have done so many times before, she and I begin walking together, making our selections and talking happily.

"Sohma-kun, it's amazing, you know so much about vegetables!"

Her comment momentarily stings, "I used to have a garden."

"Really? That must have been nice," she says with a starry look in her eyes.

"Yes, it was," because you were there with me.

_"You have a secret base, Sohma-kun? How exciting! There was one I knew of when I was little, but I wasn't allowed to go because I was a girl."_

_"Wow, your secret base is a garden, how amazing!"_

_"Let's do our best to protect the secret base, Sohma-kun!"_

"Is there a reason you don't still have one? Oh, what am I saying, what a terrible thing to ask, I apologize, Sohma-kun!" she says as she bows quickly and repeatedly.

I smile and respond, "Don't be upset, Honda-san. I don't have one anymore because…things changed."

Her expression shifts so that she looks sad, "Is that so…"

I move in front of her and grin.

"After we finish here, Honda-san, why don't we treat ourselves?"

She looks at me surprised, "Treat ourselves?"

I shake my head yes and am glad to see her expression brighten.

"Of course, the answer to the question, 'to what' is my secret," I say.

She giggles and says, "Ok!"

Relieved that she is smiling again, I return to walking beside her as we continue our shopping. She comments periodically and asks my opinion about items, and watches carefully as I make my selections. I am slightly saddened as we approach the cashier, but I don't want to upset her, so I continue to smile as we walk together and wait as the cashier scans our items. Before she can reach for it, I take hold of her grocery bag.

"Oh, Sohma-kun, I can take care of that, you already have bags that you're carrying!" 

"It's all right Honda-san, I'm happy to do it for you."

Still a little uncertain, she replies, "Thank you," and then smiles.

As we leave the store, I say, "Honda-san, would you mind following me?"

Remembering my comment at the store, she shakes her head yes and walks beside me. I remember the store was not far from where we are, I hope that it's still there. I smile inwardly as I see it up ahead, I remember we came here once before during the summer. 

_"Honda-san, we have some money left over from what Shigure gave us, let's go here and get something to cool off."_

_"But, I'm not sure if we should, after all…"_

_I grin and say, "Don't worry, Shigure won't mind, and I think it would be nice."_

_With a broad smile, she replies, "All right, Yuki-kun, let's!"_

I slow down as we approach and, once we arrive, I open the door and wait for her to pass through. 

"Wow! A smoothie store, I've never been here before!" she says excitedly.

At first sad that she doesn't remember that time, I brush the feelings aside and respond, "Honda-san, why don't we decide what we'd like, and then we can find a table outside?"

"Ok, Sohma-kun!"

She steps forward to the counter and looks at the menu, "So many things look good!"

I wait patiently behind her and watch her inspect the offerings carefully and happily. 

"I'll have a small strawberry smoothie, please," she says to the person at the counter. 

I step up and say, "And I'll have the same, please."

She is about to get her money out when I say, "Don't worry, Honda-san, this will be my treat."

"Oh no, Sohma-kun, you've been so kind to me today, I have to at least do this."

I smile calmly and respond, "Since I made the suggestion, it's only right for me to do so, but thank you for offering, Honda-san."

Still looking slightly unsure but mostly pacified by my expression and words, she answers, "All, all right, thank you so much, Sohma-kun."

"My pleasure, Honda-san."

I purchase the drinks and we bring them outside to a table adorned with a large umbrella for shade. 

She watches, waiting for me to begin, and I say, "Please, Honda-san, go ahead."

"Ok!" she responds.

After a short sip, she stops drinking and says, "Delicious! I love strawberries!"

Although I've known that for many years, I politely respond, "That's nice, Honda-san, I'm fond of them as well."

"Really?"

I shake my head yes and she smiles in response. The time passes by quickly, and much before I would like, we have finished our drinks.

"Ah, that was wonderful, thank you again, Sohma-kun!"

"You're welcome, Honda-san."

We get up and dispose of our cups, and, as we walk out the door, I hear her say, "Ka-san, it's been a great day."

She looks at me and blushes, "Oh, how silly of me to talk to myself."

"No, that's fine, please don't be worried about it."

She smiles sadly and says, "My father passed away of an illness when I was young and my mother passed away in a car accident when I was in high school."

Even though I knew this sad fact previously as well, I still genuinely respond, "I'm sorry, Honda-san." 

I can tell that she is still mourning the terrible loss of her mother, and I find it difficult to restrain myself from taking hold of her hands, comforting her, and telling her, 'Let's leave here, together, Honda-san, and find our own happiness.'

"I remember when she first passed away, I thought everything had ended, since the most important person in my life was gone. But, with Uo-chan's and Hana-chan's help, I soon realized that that was certainly not true. I had many wonderful memories of our years together that I could treasure forever, and I knew, through these, that she lived on in my heart."

I stand, momentarily dumbfounded, as I realize, of course, she's exactly right. Like Tohru-san and her mother, my time with Tohru-san has ended, but only in one sense. Indeed, the precious memories that we have made are mine to cherish and protect. 

"I'm glad Honda-san."

She shakes her head yes with a smile.  
"Honda-san, you probably need to be going soon?"

She looks at her watch and says, "Oh dear, you're right."

She walks closer to me and says, "It was so nice seeing you again, Sohma-kun."

"I completely agree."

"I hope that we'll see each other again soon!"

Even though I know it is unlikely, I respond, "I hope so, too."

I hold out her bag and she accepts it with a smile.

As she turns to go, she says, "Good bye, Sohma-kun! Until we see each other again!"

I smile slightly and answer, "Good bye, Honda-san."

She waves and I watch as she walks away, soon swallowed by the crowd and out of my sight, possibly forever. However, as I start along the way back to the Sohma estate, I am not consumed by sadness or regret, because Tohru-san has made me aware today of the great gift that I possess, this solitary freedom.


	10. An Unexpected Turn of Events

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners. This piece is not for profitable purposes.

_Chapter 10: An Unexpected Turn of Events_

I sit, quietly sipping tea with Haru and Momiji. While Haru is polite and silently drinks his, Momiji loudly slurps and noisily comments. Even so, I smile, glad that they remain as I have always known them. Momiji slams his teacup on the table, fortunately, the tea level is low enough that it does not splash over.

He becomes strangely quiet and still for a moment before saying, "I wonder how Toh-ru is doing."

My arm stops in mid-motion, but I recover quickly and take another drink.

Still composed, Haru looks up from his cup and says, "I've known, Yuki, that you saw her again."

Startled, I am unable to completely contain my surprise as I feel my eyes widening.

"That one day that you replaced Kureno, since you returned to the estate, the dullness in your eyes has gone."

Momiji stands up suddenly and says, "Yuki, you _saw_ Toh-ru!?"

Realizing that there is no escape from this, I calmly place my cup on the table, and give Haru an angry look, since it is highly likely that Momiji will not keep this a secret. 

"Yes, I did see Tohru-san that day – the only time that I have been granted such a gift. I met her at the marketplace, we shopped together and I treated her to a smoothie – as I had done before."

"Ah, how nice," Momiji responds.

"That time was very precious to me."  
  
"What did she say about us?" Momiji asks.

My eyes slightly averted, I respond, "She – she remembered me only as a classmate, and didn't ask about any other Sohma."

Haru visibly frowns while Momiji slumps onto his knees on the floor. 

Momiji traces his index finger along the floor and says, "She didn't mention – any of us."  
  
"Not even Kyo?" Haru asks.

I shake my head no. 

Wanting to provide some consolation, I quickly continue, "But, the meeting taught me something important…"

"Yuki."

Startled, I look over and see Kureno at the doorway, what is he doing here, and how much has he heard? Hatori and I are usually the only ones Akito lets see him. I look at Momiji and Haru, Haru looks as if he has not noticed, while Momiji gapes.

"Kureno," I respond.

"Hatori has asked that you come with me."

Momiji says, "Yuki," worriedly, while Haru gives me a momentary glance before returning to his tea. 

Remembering my earlier promise if Akito decides to follow through with his threat, I stand up confidently and walk over to Kureno, leaving the perplexed Momiji and the collected Haru behind.

I follow Kureno out into the hallway. After we exit the house, we follow the path towards the main house, and, when we enter Akito's room, Kureno shuts the door. He steps more into the room while I remain in place. 

He looks at me with a serious expression and says, "You are aware, of course, that Akito has been afflicted with a virulent pneumonia."

Of course, how could I forget? It has been making his temper worse. 

Trying to suppress my annoyance with Akito's behavior and Kureno's obvious assessment, I nod my head yes but remain silent. 

"His condition has worsened, and Hatori thought it necessary to hospitalize him. Hatori is unsure whether Akito will overcome this illness."

I freeze when I hear this, Akito – might not be coming back?

"You are to accompany me to the hospital."

My mind racing, I try my best to regain my composure.

"Fine."

If Akito doesn't return, then, at last – no, I should be careful, my plans may not yet come to fruition. Kureno steps past me and opens the door once more; I follow him as he exits. Walking behind him, we approach the car and I enter the passenger side. Kureno starts the engine and I lean my elbow against the door, with my hand, open-palmed, resting against my face. Triggered by my conversation with Momiji and Haru, I think of the meeting with Tohru-san - already two years ago - and the words she said that gave me hope. 

_"I had many wonderful memories of our years together that I could treasure forever, and I knew, through these, that she lived on in my heart."_

Since that time, when Tohru-san granted me that solitary freedom, my days have not been filled with bleak dread and despair, but with the liberty to take joy from the precious and treasured memories of the times I shared with her. 

I end my reveries as I notice the car stopping. I move my elbow and proceed to exit the car after Kureno finishes parking. 

"His condition may surprise you, but it is important not to worry or agitate him about this."

Still somewhat distracted, I respond by nodding my head. Realizing that, once again, I am outside of the Sohma estate, I take in the scenery and the people around me. I am still surprised by changes that I notice, but am not upset by them. 

As we approach Akito's room, I see Hatori outside in the hallway. He looks towards us and acknowledges us with a nod. We file into the room, Hatori first, then Kureno, and then myself. Although I try to mentally prepare myself, I am still shocked when I see him there. 


	11. A God's Demise

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners. This piece is not for profitable purposes. 

_Chapter 11_: _A God's Demise_

I struggle to maintain my expression of indifference as I see him, his face a ghastly pale and his breathing shallow. Yet, he retains a look of anger and resistance, making it apparent that even Akito has a will to live that can sustain him. Kureno and I stay back while Hatori approaches and speaks quietly to Akito, who shakes his head yes in a slight motion. 

Hatori looks to me and says, "Yuki."

Deciding this means that Akito wants to speak with me, I approach the bed.

He attempts to breathe deeply before quietly saying, "Yuki."

"Yes, Akito."

"I have been giving you everything you could need. Without me - you will never find happiness."

Angered, I decide I will not accept his hallow threat. 

"I know that is far from the truth, Akito, and I know you do, too."

He furrows his eyebrows and frowns. 

"I'd always suspected, now I'm sure of it. You've seen that bitch."

Before I can answer, he starts to cough violently.

"Akito," Hatori says in a concerned tone. 

He shakes his head no, and regains his composure.

He smiles and says, "Then you know what I have done."

"I know what you have tried."

He looks surprised, and it becomes apparent that he is having greater difficulty breathing. 

"Your efforts did not break me. Even if she no longer has the memories precious to me, I do."

I turn around and start to exit the room.

"Yu-ki," he tries to shout, but his words come out only as a hoarse whisper.

As I leave, an alarm goes off, and I hear quick footsteps from within the room and in the hallway, though I pay them no heed. I leave the building and step out into the sunlight. 

I find a bench near the entrance and sit down, thinking of the conversation with Akito – and her. Like Tohru-san did when I helped her home that day when we were young, I now may be able to find such happiness and peace when I return. 

"Yuki."

I look up and see Kureno standing before me, looking upset. 

I say nothing, expecting what he will say.

"Akito – has passed."

Having received this confirmation, and knowing the line of authority, with confidence, I make my first decision as the new leader of the Sohma clan.

"Kureno, have Hatori make the necessary arrangements. You may help if you wish."

"If I wish?"

I smile and say, "Yes."

He gives me a perplexed look, but then walks back inside. I also return to the building and use a pay phone to call a taxi, at last starting a series of actions that I had secretly wished to set into motion since I was forced back to the Sohma estate. 

When I arrive home, I pay the driver with some of the money I have always kept hidden on me, and enter the estate. 

I head to her room and say her name, "Kagura."

I hear noise inside and the door opens. 

"Yun-chan?"

I smile and say, "Kagura, please come with me."

Looking uncertain, she answers, "Ok."

I begin to walk while she follows, trailing slightly. 

We stop in front of a room and she says nervously, "Yun-chan, this is Hatori's room, we shouldn't be going in here."

I smile once again and open the door. While she hovers at the door, I go inside and open a drawer at his desk, and take out a key. I walk back to her and hold the key out towards her.

"Yun-chan, this is the key to Kyo-kun's cell, isn't it? Akito – Akito won't allow this." 

"Akito is no longer the head of the Sohma family."

Her mouth gapes as she replies, "Then Yun-chan, you…"

I smile and say, "Kagura, you're going to see Kyo today."

Her eyes fill with tears but she smiles. 

She hugs me and says, "Thank you, Yun-chan, thank you so much!"

As she takes the key, I say, "Kagura, please come and get Kyo to come with you to the main house, I'm gathering all the Juunishi."

She nods her head and runs off. 

I turn around and see Momiji and Haru stopped nearby in the hall. 

"Yuki, Yuki, is it true?" Momiji asks.

I smile in response and, as I look at them both, say, "Haru, Momiji, please help me gather the Juunishi into the main house."

Momiji nods his head yes while Haru smiles slightly and walks away. Split off towards different houses in the estate, the three of us seek out the other Juunishi.

When I think that all of them, except Hatori and Kureno, are gathered in the room, I look around and make sure Kyo is here, and see him off to the side, leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. Kagura is standing near him, smiling and with tears still flowing. I go to the back of the room and stand in front of the windows. Noticing my movement and silence, the members of the Juunishi present, except Kyo, turn their attention to me. I take a deep breath and begin.


	12. A Revolution

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners. This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 12: A Revolution 

"With the passing of Akito, as the individual possessed by the spirit of the rat, I am the new leader of the Sohmas."

Silence continues. 

Shigure smiles mischievously and says, "What next?"

"My only decree is that you all, at last, live."

Hushed chatter begins and slowly heightens to a clamor.

Rin angrily walks towards me. 

"What are you talking about? Everyone knows, but I am admitting, that you're just going to do what Akito wants, Pet."

Noticing the hidden sadness and apprehension in her words, I smile and say, "No, I want us all to exist without fear and by our own wills."

She steps back, but still looks angry.

I see Ritsu moves forward slightly out of a corner, "It's wrong of me to ask, I apologize, I'm so sorry, Yuki, but I – I'm sorry, but, what about when we transform? I'm sorry!"

He bows repeatedly and quickly recedes back to the corner.

"It won't matter."

This time, Hiro speaks, "It won't matter? Of course it will!"

"No, Tohru-san has taught us that we don't need to live in shame. She has shown us that others will accept us."

Still angry, Hiro moves closer and says, "What makes you think _she's_ a good example?"

Obviously upset, Kisa steps towards him and takes hold of his arm as she says, "Please don't say such things about Onee-chan."

He looks at her and falls silent.

"Tohru-san would say that it is better to try to believe, rather than doubt."

Haru walks to the middle of the room and says, "Yuki is right, haven't we learned even just this from knowing her?"

Momiji shouts out, "We've learned that, and a lot more, from Toh-ru!"

Chatter begins once more. 

"Please, we have an important matter to discuss," I say.

With a smile, Onii-san says, "And what matter would that be, little brother?"

I scan the room with a serious look and say, "The dissolution of the Sohma."

Shigure laughs while some make nervous noises.

"What do you mean?"

"How?"

"That's insane!"

I smile and say, loudly, over the worried cries, "You are all aware of the vast Sohma fortune."

Quiet returns.

"Hatori keeps an official list of the living adult Sohmas. It is my plan to distribute the money equally among the adults and, in effect, free each from the name of Sohma."

"How do we know it will be fair?"

"What about the estate?"

"What about after that?"

"If any of you are concerned about fairness, you are welcome to help me divide the fortune. In regards to the estate, I have chosen that the decision should be made by vote of all the Sohmas living here. After that, you may do as you please."

Intermittent murmurs fill the silence as I remain standing.

Shigure approaches me and says, "My, is this how you think the curse can be broken?"

I look at him and say, "Whether we transform or not, over that, I have no control, but this is to break the real curse of the Sohma, fear – our fear of the world."

Shigure smiles mischievously and says, "Well done, well done." 

"I'm going to gather all of the Sohmas who live in the estate here now, could some of you please help me to expedite the process?"

Kisa, Haru, Momiji, and Kagura step forward.

"Thank you," I say, smiling. 

As we head to the door, Kyo suddenly blocks my path.

"Kyo-kun, what's the matter?" Kagura asks as she walks over to him.

"You, what are _you_ going to do?" he says as he glares at me.

"I am going to attempt to fulfill my greatest wish."

He steps aside surprised, Kagura still unsuccessfully trying to gain his attention. Kisa, Haru, Momiji, and I walk out of the room. 


	13. Embracing Freedom

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners. This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 13: Embracing Freedom 

At the meeting, as I had expected, the members of the Sohma family decide to leave forever from this place. The estate will be put on the market in the very near future, and the proceeds will be split between those who will need to vacate their homes. 

Hatori and Kureno arrive home soon after the meeting finishes, and I am not surprised when they appear at my room.

I look at them and say, "I'm assuming you've heard from the others."

Neither makes a sound or motion.

"I meant everything that I said."

Hatori remains expressionless but says, "I'm sure you did," before he walks out of the room.

Kureno lingers for a moment, but soon leaves without having said a word. 

Hatori and Kureno arranged for a traditional ceremony. As the current head, I find myself thrust to the forefront of an event in remembrance of a person for whom I had no warm feelings. However, now freed from his icy grip, I have cast off any bitterness, and have difficulty suppressing my joy. I am not surprised by the absence of some of the Juunishi, Kyo, Kagura – most likely because of Kyo – Rin, and Haru. Rin and Haru disappeared soon after the Sohma family meeting, possibly together. I have not seen them since, but I sincerely wish them the best. Kyo left for Shishou's dojo, and Kagura followed him there. Shigure is at the ceremony, which was unexpected, but, when I asked him why, he smiled and simply responded that it might be useful for a novel; I merely shook my head in response. No one, including myself, offers a eulogy. I have stated what I wanted to say, and others will make their own decisions.

The fortune divided and the estate vacated, the Sohmas begin to lead their own lives. Momiji's father had an apartment furnished for him in one of his buildings, and Momiji offered to let me stay there. Onii-san, who also chose to live in an apartment, asked me to join him as well. Although my relations with him have improved, I chose to share the apartment with Momiji; but – after much prodding from him – I promised to visit Onii-san often. Kyo and Kagura remain at Shisouh's dojo, though I do not know if they will continue to stay there. Shigure returned to the Sohma property where the four of us lived before, on the land where Tohru-san pitched her tent. Hatori chose a small, traditional home, while Kureno now lives in a modest apartment. Hiro and Kisa returned to their families' houses, though I am sure that they will eventually have a home of their own. Ritsu returned to the hot springs, to help his mother it its management. I have not heard from Haru or Rin, but I am confident of their well-being. 

Now, here I am, placing the receiver down on the phone, finished with an important call to my high school, having learned the latest address provided by Tohru-san. I turn around, surprising Momiji. 

"Yuki, what's going on?" Momiji asks as he looks at me with an inquisitive expression. 

I smile and say, "I'm going to find her."

He looks surprised at first, and then somewhat sad, but finally smiles and says, "Good luck, Yuki."

"Thank you," I say as I pick up my wallet and exit the room. 

On the way to the location described in the address, I pass through the marketplace where we met two years earlier. I smile as I pass by the small grocery store where we shopped and the smoothie store. 

_"Oh, Sohma-kun, I can take care of that, you already have bags that you're carrying!"_

_"Delicious! I love strawberries!"_

Today – at last – I may see her again. 

I approach the building and walk up the stairs to the apartment number indicated by the school. I take a deep breath and knock on the door. 

I hear a female voice from inside say, "Ah, I'll be right there!"

I remain silent as I hear quick footsteps approaching. The door opens, and she stands before me.

"Sohma-kun!" she says with a look of surprise.

I smile and say, "Hello, Honda-san."


	14. A Cup of Tea

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners. This piece is not for profitable purposes.

_Chapter 14: A Cup of Tea_

"How very nice to see you again, Sohma-kun, please, come inside!"

I smile slightly and say, "Thank you, Honda-san, it's a pleasure to see you again, as well."

I look more closely at her and am momentarily shocked when I look at her hair - she is wearing the yellow ribbons I gave her for White Day. As surprised as I am, I do not want to alarm her, so I mask my emotions and calmly walk through the door and remove my shoes before stepping inside. I notice how clean the apartment looks, as expected from Tohru-san.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I, Honda-san?"

She waves her hands in front of her face and says, "Oh, not at all! No one else was home, so I was just cleaning up a bit."

I smile in response.

"Would you like some tea, Sohma-kun?"

"I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble at all, I'd be happy to."

"Thank you very much, then."

We walk to the kitchen and I sit on a stool as she starts to prepare the tea.

"Goodness, it's been quite some time since we saw each other last, hasn't it, Sohma-kun?"

"Yes, it has been, so I thought it would be nice to pay Honda-san a visit."

My words must have made her nervous, because she stutters, "Is, is that so, well, it's very kind of you!"

I glance to my right and see a framed picture of Tohru-san with Hanajima-san and Uotoni-san.

I look back at her and say, "How are Hanajima-san and Uotoni-san doing?"

She nods her head yes and smiles brightly as she answers, "Very well, thank you!"

With an inquisitive look, she continues, "And how is your family doing?"

With a serious expression, I say, "The head of my family recently passed away."

She stops in mid-motion and then, in an anxious voice says, "Oh, how terrible of me to ask such a thing, I must have upset you!"

I lean forward slightly and say, "No, you've not done that at all, Honda-san."

She visibly relaxes.

"With his passing, I am the new head of the Sohma family."

She gapes in surprises and says, "That's amazing."

I chuckle slightly and say, "I've taken a decidedly 'hands off' approach."

She looks confused, but smiles just the same – I realize, of course, she wouldn't understand. 

To change the subject, I say, "How is your job going, Honda-san? I recall you had a secretarial position."

She nods her head yes and says, "It's going fine. I'm so fortunate to have found such a wonderful job."

"That's very nice."

We stare at each other momentarily, smiling. 

She looks back at the tea and says, "The tea is most likely done."

"All right, Honda-san."

She steps back further into the kitchen and opens a cupboard, where she takes out two cups for our tea. I watch her face, which displays an expression of intense concentration, as she carefully pours the tea out into the cups. When I expect her to bring the cups over, I am surprised when, instead, she moves back into the kitchen and takes down two small serving plates, on one of which she places the cups. She walks to another corner of the room with the other plate, on which she arranges a variety of cookies. Not wanting her to have to carry both plates to the table, I stand up and walk to the plate with the tea.

"Honda-san?"

She looks over, holding the plate with the cookies and says, "Yes, Sohma-kun?"

"If it's all right with you, I wouldn't mind bringing the tea over to the table."

She smiles and says, "Thank you, Sohma-kun."

I return the smile and say, "Of course, Honda-san."  
  
While I bring the tea to the table, she takes out napkins and carries these and the cookies, following me to the table. 

We seat ourselves and I say with a broad smile, "Shall we begin?"

She shakes her head yes and answers, "Ok!"

I take a sip of the tea and then a bite of one of the cookies, it is so wonderful to eat Tohru-san's delicious cooking again.

I look at her and say, "Delicious, Honda-san."

She quickly swallows the piece of cookie that she was eating and, sounding embarrassed, responds, "Well, I'm – I'm glad that you like it."

I smile in response, but my eyes are drawn once again to the yellow ribbons resting in her hair. I decide that now is the time that I will tell her the truth.


	15. A Past Lost and a Future Gained

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners. This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 15: A Past Lost – and a Future Gained 

_I watch in sorrow as she stands before Kyo and I, her head drooped forward and tears flowing endlessly from her eyes. _

_Her face downcast, she says, "I'm so sorry, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, I – I couldn't do it after all, I couldn't find the way to break the curse. I'm nothing more than a failure, Ka-san."_

_Looking upset, Kyo says, "Tohru."_

_She glances up at him and he takes hold of her hand. _

_With a kind look, he says, "Please, never think that way, and, Tohru, your mother certainly wouldn't either, I'm sure she's so proud of you."_

_I take hold of her other hand and say, "Tohru-san, you've done so much for us. We are so fortunate to know you, and to have someone care so much about each of us."_

_She lifts her head and smiles through her tears as she says, "Thank you, Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun."_

I carefully place the cup on the table and, in a serious tone, say, "Honda-san."

She looks up with a smile and says, "Yes, Sohma-kun?"

"Those are lovely ribbons in your hair."

She picks one up and looks at it with a tender expression as she says, "It's silly really, I don't remember when or how I got them, but they are still very special to me."

"Honda-san, I can tell you the truth about the ribbons."

Startled by my comment, she moves her hand from the ribbon, I watch as it slips back into the tresses of her hair. 

In a confused tone, she says, "The truth?"

"Is that the only thing that you have trouble remembering?"

She blushes and looks downward as she answers, "No, my – my memory is so hazy from the time during my high school years. I – I remember my times with Kaa-san, but, the memories from after her passing are so few and difficult to recall."

"Honda-san, after your mother passed away, you went to live with your grandfather."

With a surprised look, she nods her head yes.

I smile as I look at her and continue, "But, repairs needed to be done on his home, and, not wanting to impose on your friends, you decided to pitch a tent in the woods and live there. One day, as you walked to school, you happened upon a home with stones painted in the forms of the animals of the Chinese Zodiac drying on the porch, and you met the inhabitants of that home, Sohma Shigure, and your classmate, Sohma Yuki."

Startled, she says, quietly, "Sohma Yuki."

I nod my head yes and say, "Because of the dangers of living in a tent, you chose, in exchange for doing housework and preparing meals, to live in this home with these two, and another inhabitant, Sohma Kyo. While you were there, you met and befriended so many Sohmas, and touched each of their lives."

She looks at me, her eyes starting to tear, "I – I was part of a family?"

I take hold of her hand and say, "You are still."

The tears overflow as she says, "To think, the memories I have lost are of what I wanted so much – to belong – to love and be loved, as part of a family."

I run my other hand through her hair and the length of a ribbon.

"Honda-san, every year, you would give us all chocolate for Valentine's Day, and, these ribbons, I gave them to you for White Day one year. It makes me so happy to know that they are still precious to you."

She looks up through her tears and says, "Sohma-kun."

I gently wipe away her tears as I say, "All of us, we've started our lives anew, freed from the person who took you away from us, and your memories from you. More than anything, we'd like to start our new journey with you at our side."

She looks pained and turns her face away as she says, "I wish – I wish so much that I could remember."

I lean forward, place a hand on her face and turn it towards me. 

"That's all right, what's important is that you are you. Honda-san should go at her own pace."

She looks surprised at first, my last comment must have affected her. 

With an expression of hope, she answers, "I'd – I'd like to be part of the Sohma family."

Casting aside my usual formal nature around Tohru-san, I stand up, walk over, and embrace her as I say in a whisper, "There is nothing that any of us could want more."

As I hold her in my arms, I realize that I have not yet transformed.

I tighten my embrace as I continue, "It's a good time for us to start again, after all, it's a new day, isn't it, Tohru-san?"

She returns the embrace and answers, "Yes, it certainly is, Yuki-kun."


	16. Our Journey Together

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners. This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 16: Our Journey Together 

I move away from our embrace and stand before her. I lean towards her slightly and take hold of her hands as I say, "Tohru-san, would you like to meet the Sohmas?"

She looks up at me and says, "Oh, Yuki-kun, I'd love so much to see them."

I smile and answer, "They will be so excited to see you again. We have all missed you so much."

I grin as I say, "I promise, Tohru-san, I will ask them to gather, for a reunion with you."

"Thank you, Yuki-kun."

I return to my seat, and over the tea that she prepared, we have a pleasant conversation, like the many we had when we lived in our home.

The hours pass and I realize that it is getting late, and that she likely has chores that need to be done.

I smile and say, "Thank you, Tohru-san, for the delicious tea and cookies, I appreciate it. Thank you more, though, for listening and believing."

She smiles and says, "It is better to try to believe rather than doubt."

"I completely agree."

"Thank you too, for coming, and for letting me be part of the Sohma family once again."

"I only have done what I should, and wanted most, to welcome you back to the place that has always been kept for you."

We both stand, and, before I leave, we exchange phone numbers and I reiterate my promise to her, one that I will surely keep.

Throughout the week, Momiji and I call or visit all of the Sohmas that Tohru-san had known. When Momiji spoke with Kagura, he learned where Haru and Rin had gone to, so we are able to include them as well. 

I stand before the door to Shigure's house with Tohru-san, all the others gathered inside already, having prepared a party in Tohru-san's honor. 

I turn to her and say, "Are you ready, Tohru-san?"

Already holding my hand, she grips it more tightly, and, with a determined expression, she nods her head yes.

I open the door for her and she walks inside, and I follow. We remove our shoes in the silence.

They all step out into our view and many of them should "Surprise!" as Momiji throws confetti and sets off party poppers.

"Welcome back!" they continue, as she clasps her hands together, smiling.

She walks towards them and looks and smiles at each one, before bowing and saying, "I'm back."

I move beside her and say, "Everyone, Tohru-san has returned to us."

Cheering and clapping resounds through the room, and I glance at her, and notice her smiling through her tears.

I lean in towards her and whisper, "I'll introduce you to everyone, Tohru-san."

She nods her head silently and takes my hand in response.

I proceed through the introductions, each Sohma greeting her in return. 

As I finish, Momiji moves to the middle of the room and says, "Let's celebrate Toh-ru!"

With a look of surprise, she says, "A party - for me?"

"Of course!" Momiji shouts in return.

"It's very kind of all of you, thank you so much."

"Toh-ru deserves it!"

Kagura, Rin, Kisa, Hiro, and Momiji help to serve everyone cake before we sit down. Tohru sits where everyone can see her, and I sit by her side. Each Sohma recounts their memories of Tohru-san, and she often asks questions and laughs, though sometimes appears sad – likely because she cannot remember them herself. When it is Momiji's turn, he approaches her and hugs her, and to everyone's surprise but Tohru-san's and mine, he does not transform. 

Gasps are heard and hushed chatter fills the room.

She looks at me with a confused expression and I smile at her.

Haru looks at me and says, "I noticed you're not surprised, Yuki, you knew already."

I nod my head yes and say, "Yes, I realized when I met Tohru-san again."

"Noticed what, Yuki-kun?" she asks.

"There's one important fact I haven't told you yet, Tohru-san. When Kyo first came to live with us, you accidentally ran into him, Shigure, and myself, and were very surprised to see that we transformed into animals."

Her mouth agape, she responds, "Animals?"

I nod my head yes and continue, "You see, most of the people here were once possessed by the animals of the Chinese zodiac, and Kyo by the cat that was left out of the party."

Surprised she says, "The cat that Kaa-san told me about!"

She looks to Kyo and smiles, and he smiles in return. 

"The former leader of the Sohma clan was named Akito, he was not possessed by an animal, but bore the burden of the curse, which made him very ill. Not able to find happiness, Akito sought power instead, and controlled the lives of the Juunishi, who had to obey him."

She appears sad but remains silent. 

"We were so happy when you entered our lives. Even after you discovered our secret, you still accepted and cared for us. But, you saw how we were bound by our curse and knew of our fates, and so tried your best to break the curse, working with Rin towards that end."

Hearing her name, Rin blushes and looks away with an angry but embarrassed expression.

"Unfortunately, destiny did not create the future that we had hoped for, and Akito's ambitions were fulfilled; we were forced to return to the estate and he had your memory and those of others erased, in an attempt to make you forget about us."

She starts to cry, "How sad, for all of you and Akito-san, such unfortunate fates."

I wipe away her tears and say, "But, it's all right now, Tohru-san, you are with us once more."

She smiles again and says, "I'm – I'm so glad to be here."

A few moments of silence pass, and then Haru speaks.

"But, how has the curse been broken?"

Shigure stands up with a grin and says, "Why, we've known all along, but Yuki-kun was too modest when he gave me his answer."

He pauses for a moment, but then says, "It is a combination of things, really. Our god is gone, our leader granted us our freedom, and we have overcome our fear."

I nod my head yes but add, "There's more though."

I look at Tohru-san and smile as I continue, "Because of those things, we have opened our hearts to faith and trust, and - most importantly – to truly and fully love, and to seek such love in return."

I stand and hold out my hand to help her stand. 

As I continue to hold her hand, I glance at her and then everyone in the room before I say, "Everyone, let us begin our journey now – Tohru-san beside us every step of the way."

Cheers fill the room once more, but Tohru-san's smile and tears, despite their silence, are the most heard by all in the room


	17. A Decision

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.__

_Chapter 17: A Decision_

I stand before a window in my room of Momiji's and my apartment, silently watching the people and traffic below. This apartment and my current occupation are thanks to Momiji's father, for which I am greatly appreciative. I look up towards the sky as I remember the reunion only a short time ago. It had been five years since graduation, when the Juunishi had been forced to return to the main house, I had to become Akito's servant, Kyo was imprisoned – and Tohru-san's memory had been erased. At last, upon Akito's demise, I had been made the leader, and was able to reunite Tohru and the Sohmas. But there is still something within me that I have tried to restrain, but now seeks to escape with the change of fate. Indeed, even the passing of time has not diminished my feelings for her – but what of Kyo?

"Yuuuu-ki! I'm back!"

Startled from my thoughts, I turn my body towards the direction of the voice. Momiji enters the room with a broad smile on his face and waves.

I smile calmly and say, "Welcome home, Momiji."

Amidst his usual acrobatics, he continues, "I called Toh-ru from my office today, but she wasn't there."

"Of course not, she was at work."

"But still, I would have liked to have talked with her."

"Everyone feels that way, Momiji, but we have to be respectful, after all…"

Momiji looks away from me and then to the window out which I had been looking and says quietly, "After all, she doesn't remember us."

I approach him, surprising him and smile as I say, "We'll all make new memories."

He grins and says, "You're right, we'll be able to spend all the time we want with Toh-ru now."

I nod my head in agreement, and remembering about what I had thought just a moment before, I decide to ask him.

"Momiji, have you spoken with Kyo lately?"

His face expressing his surprise and confusion, Momiji answers, "Kyo? Well, I did go to see him last week."

"Did he say he was going to be at Shishou's dojo this Sunday?"

"Hmm, he didn't say he _wouldn't_ be there."

I look down slightly and say, "All right, thank you, Momiji."

Noting out of the corner of my eye the realization dawning upon him, I hear him say, "Yuki, are you…"

I look towards him and straighten and say, "Now that things have changed, it's time for both of us to be clear and unafraid."

Momiji smiles as he responds, "You're right, Yuki."

I stand in front of the door to the dojo and wait as someone approaches. The door slides open and I see Shishou.

He smiles and says, "Hello, Yuki."

"Hello, Shishou."

He steps back and says, "Please, step inside."

"Thank you," I answer as I enter and remove my shoes. 

As she is walking by, Kagura notices me and hurriedly walks over.

"Yun-chan!" she says as she hugs me.

"Hello, Kagura."

She steps back slightly and says, "How great to see you again, it's been so long!"

"It's nice to see you, too."

She looks towards Shishou and says, "I'm going back to teach my class, Shishou."

He nods his head and says, "I'm counting on you, Kagura, thank you."

She winks with a smile and says, "You can depend on me!" before walking away.

Shishou starts to move towards another room, I follow him, and he closes the door behind me.

We both kneel and he says, "May I get you some tea, Yuki?"

I nod my head no slowly and say, "No, thank you, I…"

"You've come to speak with Kyo, haven't you?"

Unsurprised by his comment, I say, "Yes, I have."

He looks away from me for a moment before returning his sight to me once more.

His expression serious, he says, "I haven't had a chance yet to thank you, I apologize for my tardiness. Kagura told me that the first thing you did when you became the leader was allow her to free Kyo. When he returned here that day – it was as if my life finally resumed. To have him here, preparing for when he will be the master of the dojo, yet still learning, the one I see as my own son, it has been the greatest gift I have ever received."

He leans forward, bowing so that his outstretched arms and forehead touch the ground.

Startled I say, "Shishou, I appreciate your thanks, but there's no reason to do this. It was only right, and I wanted to do it for everyone."

He rises and says, "Even so, please know that my gratitude for what you have done shall always be in my heart."

He stands and I follow in response. 

As he opens the door, he says, "Kyo should be almost done with the lesson, I'll have him meet you in here."

"Thank you, Shishou," I answer.

He smiles as he departs and closes the door behind him. 


	18. Kyo

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners. This piece is not for profitable purposes.

_Chapter 18: Kyo _

I stand, expectantly watching the door, deeply curious as to the direction of our impending conversation. Lingering moments pass and I find myself listening to the sounds of the lessons to distract myself from my anxious state. At long last, the door slides open in a single, precise motion. He stands in the doorway, appearing startled for a moment before his face contorts to the usual scowl seen in my presence.

Unable to suppress my surprise at his reaction, I say, "I see you weren't expecting to see me here."

He looks away angrily but says nothing. He steps in slightly and closes the door behind him. 

"Shishou told me I had a visitor, I had expected it was the annoying brat, even though he just came last week."

He moves again so that he is leaning up against one of the walls in the room. I shift my position so that I am facing him.

He crosses his arms resolutely and looks to me as he says, "Now that I know that it's you that's shown up, it's easy to tell why you're here."

Wanting to be clear, I say, "It's something we need to talk about, now that circumstances have changed."

He cringes slightly, I assume from resentment that I was the one who allowed his freedom. Not wanting to focus on this point, I decide to quickly proceed.

"You must think so, too."

He turns his face away from me, but, as it moves, I see a pained expression cross his face.

His arms tense and, his voice sounding angry, he replies, "Why does it even matter? It's stupid even to have a conversation like this. You know just as well as I do, I'm a complete stranger to her. It was just like in the beginning, her only seeing me as the cat her mother told her about. When she looked at me at that moment with the smile upon her face meant for a story rather than for me…"

Having trouble suppressing my own sadness, I say, "Her memories of her time with all of us are gone. She only remembers me as a classmate and the class president, a distant figure whom she didn't dare think she was equal to."

His eyes narrowed, his glace immediately returns to me as he says, "What the hell are you talking about? I saw, no, it wasn't just me, everyone saw that day, how she walked in holding your hand for support, as if you were the only one she could trust."

He snickers as he continues, "If you knew that day that the curse was broken, that must mean she even let you embrace her. What a bunch of crap, are you being arrogant or are you just stupid?"

Shocked at his revelation, I see that what he says cannot be denied, but even so, is it really that certain, the meaning behind her actions? Indeed, it seems plausible that the embrace was that of a family member, and her holding my hand was because of her anxiety in the situation, rather than any personal attachment.

Having convinced myself that this is the likely case, I respond, "What you say about her actions is undeniable, but, Kyo, how can you know what Tohru-san meant by them?"

He smiles sadly, and says, "I – can't. I haven't had any contact with her since the reunion."

Shocked, I say, "You haven't?"

His expression becomes angry as he answers, "What, do you think I'm lying!?"

Embarrassed, I say, "No, I don't think so, I just thought – that you would have wanted to."

He looks down at the floor and says quietly, "Of course I have, I hadn't heard her voice in five years, I never…"

He lifts his head slightly but continues to look away from me as he continues, "The brat told me there was a time that you saw her again."

Not sure what I should say, I answer simply, "Yes, I did."

"And that it changed you, as if it gave you hope."

"It's true, seeing her again lifted me from my despair."

He straightens and starts to walk towards the door.

Surprised, I say, "Kyo, we're not done talking yet."

He turns his head so that he is looking back at me and says, "We are. The day of the reunion, I made my decision – to stay at Shishou's dojo and to try my best to meet his expectations to be the master of it someday. That hasn't changed."

Before I can respond, he opens the door and steps out towards the direction of one of the training rooms, leaving the door open behind him.

Not convinced that he had made the best choice, but knowing that he is the one who needs to make it, I follow his path out the door, but walk towards the exit.


	19. An Afternoon with You Part I

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners. This piece is not for profitable purposes.

_Chapter 19: An Afternoon with You – Part I _

I make my way home, my mind swirling with intermingling and conflicting thoughts of the conversation and implications of its contents. One thing is certain, however, Kyo has no intent to even reestablish his former relationship with her. The path cleared before me, confidence remains the final step and exists only within my power. However, the doubts that had been revealed earlier linger at the surface, resisting my efforts at submergence. While I have spoken and met with her since the reunion, these have been merely friendly, infused with harmless yet meaningless chatter. But now I must forge ahead, or live forever with regret.

This thought in the forefront of my mind, I approach the phone and pick up the receiver and steadily dial the numbers. 

Her cell phone rings twice before the sound of it being answered is heard.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Tohru-san, it's Yuki."

"Ah, Yuki-kun! How good to hear from you!"

"It's very nice to speak with you as well. I read in the newspaper that a new aquarium opened recently nearby, and I thought that Tohru-san would enjoy seeing it."

"Oh, yes, I definitely would, I read about it, too."

"Are you perhaps free this afternoon?"

"Yes, actually, I just finished up the chores that I needed to do."

"That's fortunate. Would you care to meet me there, then?"

"Sure, that sounds like a great idea!"

"Is 14:00 all right?"

"Sure."

"In that case, I'll see you then."

"Ok!"

I hear her hang up the phone, and move the receiver to its cradle.

At 1:55, I find myself seated on a bench in front of the entrance shaded by the branches and leaves of a tree. When we had spoken earlier on the phone, I had not specifically stated that our meeting was a date, and I assume, rightfully in my belief, that she interpreted my invitation as an afternoon with a newly gained friend. A few quiet minutes pass before I see her approaching, waving as she sights me. I smile in return and stand while I wait for her to approach.

When she arrives, she smiles as she says, "Hello, Yuki-kun, I hope that I haven't kept you waiting long."

"No, not at all, Tohru-san, I'm glad that you could make it. Shall we go?"

She nods her head yes vigorously. We both walk towards the door, I can tell Tohru-san with great anticipation. 

As we approach the counter I say, "I can pay for your ticket, Tohru-san."

She turns and smiles as she says, "When we met two years ago, Yuki-kun was kind enough to pay for my smoothie and carry my groceries, today will be my treat."

Not sure what type of reaction I should have, I am able to say, "That's very generous of you, Tohru-san."

"I'm happy to do so."

As she purchases the tickets, I ponder what she had said, uncertain what the meaning of her words was, if any. She finishes and hands me my ticket, which I accept with a smile. I notice a pile of brochure maps and pick one up. 

I show it to her and say, "Would you like to use this to decide what you'd prefer to see first?"

"Why, thank you," she says as she takes it from my outstretched hand. 

She opens it and carefully inspects it. 

After a few moments, she looks up at me and says, "Could we see the tropical fish section?"

"Of course," I answer with a calm smile.

Excitedly, she folds up the brochure and points as she says, "It's on the second floor in that direction."

"I'll follow you," I answer, but stop suddenly, struck by the similarity of the present with an instance in the past – but with one glaring omission. 

_"I was thinking it might be nice if we started off our day together at the zoo."_

_"Here, use it to decide what you want to see."_

_"Is there any exhibit that you'd like to see first, Tohru-san?"_

Indeed, this is like the last Sunday that Kyo and I spent with Tohru-san. Kyo – what now? He made his decision clear, but yet, doesn't she have a right to know? There was nothing certain between them, but why am I making excuses? I shouldn't keep this back from her, I have to be honest about this - and everything - from the very beginning.

"Yuki-kun?"

I look up and see her stopped, a concerned expression on her face.

She steps closer and says, "Is something wrong, you stopped moving and you don't look well."

Not wanting to upset and distract her, I decide to speak with her after we have toured the aquarium.

I smile calmly and answer, "Not at all, shall we go to see the tropical fish?"

Reassured, she nods her head yes and begins to walk towards the direction she had been previously moving, I following close behind.


	20. An Afternoon with You Part II

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners. This piece is not for profitable purposes. 

_Chapter 20: An Afternoon with You – Part II_

I soon catch up to her and she smiles at me for a moment as we walk side by side to the section she had selected. As we approach, her pace quickens and her eyes widen. She steps up to the glass and watches, her head and eyes darting in all directions to view the life swimming in the tank. I move so that I am standing near her. 

Hearing my approach, she turns to me and says with a broad grin, "Isn't this amazing, Yuki-kun?"

I nod my head yes and say, "Most certainly, Tohru-san."

She resumes her delighted watching once more while I observe the fish as well, impressed by the number and variety. We continue like this, consulting the map and walking together to the different areas. At each location, she displays wonderment, another one of her many endearing qualities. As we near completion, I notice on the brochure a café located on the first level. Not only would staying there increase the time I will be able to spend with her, but I also conclude that it is an appropriate setting in which to discuss important matters. 

I turn to her and say, "Tohru-san, would you like to get a snack in the café?" 

I point it out to her on the brochure.

She nods her head yes and says, "That does sound like a nice idea, Yuki-kun, let's." 

We make our way there, and when we arrive, the hostess seats us and provides us with menus. 

She glances it at it thoughtfully for a few moments, and then looks to me with a smile as she says, "This reminds me of the time I went with Yuki-kun to get a smoothie."

I remember both times that this happened, but also understand that she remembers only once. I am reminded also again of the last time the three of us were together in a café such as this.

_"Shall we go to eat?"_

_"That's fine with me, what do you think, Kyo-kun?"_

_"Uh, yeah, sure."_

_"Is there anything in particular that you'd like, Tohru-san?"_

_"Oh, no, you two can decide."_

_"No, you're supposed to decide – I mean, since it's your day."_

"There was another time similar to this that Tohru-san does not remember."

Startled she looks to me with a questioning look.

"A time when it was more than you and I."

"More that you and I?"

I look her resolutely in the eye and say, "Tohru-san, I haven't told you everything – yet."

Still surprised and confused, she remains silent. 

"Do you remember, Tohru-san, how I said that you lived in Shigure's house with him, myself, and another?"

"I do remember, the Neko-san of the Juunishi, I believe his name was Kyo-san. We spoke briefly when I met the Sohmas."

Even though I should not be, I still find myself startled by her references, the formal –san, but, more importantly, the association once again with the cat of the Juunishi.

"When Kyo came to live in Shigure's house, Akito made him transfer to the school that you and I attended, and the three of us were in the same class."

A look even more startled crosses her face. 

"Kyo and I – we never got along, but your presence improved things between us, even Haru noticed – he told you about it once."

She blushes as she says, "I certainly couldn't have done something like that."

I smile slightly as I say, "That's exactly what you said to him when he told you that."

Her expression becomes a mixture of surprise and embarrassment. 

"But there was more, Tohru-san. Although I cannot understand or convey Kyo's feelings, I believe that his and mine were one in the same. To each of us, you were the most important person in the world."

Her face reddening, she stammers a reply, "I – I don't know what to say, I…"

I smile and lean towards her slightly as I answer, "Whatever you feel is fine, Tohru-san. Nothing is nor should be expected, after all that is happened."

She looks downward and says in a quiet and sad voice, "But what of my feelings, the ones that I have lost?"

"Kyo and I never knew what was within your heart."

She lifts her head and I am surprised to see a startled expression upon her face. 

She looks downward once more as she says, "Then, did they mean - no, that's terrible of me to think that. Of course they were a gift – to a friend. I was very fortunate, to have two people who saw me as their best friend."

Confused, I wonder, is she referring to the ribbons? Did she think when I told her about them that she and I had…?

To my shock, she stands suddenly, her face red as she says, "It's been very kind of you to do this for me, Yuki-kun, I'm sorry I've been a burden."

She starts to walk quickly towards the exit, and, concerned about what her thoughts may be, I stand and follow her and move so that I am ahead of her and say, "Please wait, Tohru-san."

She stops but her face reminds downcast. 

I see tears start to fall as she says, "I've been foolish, when you first told me about the ribbons, I – I had thought that maybe, in the past, and in the present…"

I take hold of both of her hands and she lifts her face to look upon mine. 

"Although I was happy to have you in my life and as such a good friend, I faltered, never pursuing to know the truth about your feelings, fearful of the consequences as the rat of the Juunishi, but more so of learning that our feelings may not be the same."

She straightens, seeming to have gained strength as she answers, "I may not remember my feelings in the past, but I do not see how they could have been different from what they are now."

She takes her hands from mine and moves forward and embraces me as she says, "Like this, is how I want to be."

I return the embrace and say, "Then this is how we shall stay."


	21. Together

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners. This piece is not for profitable purposes.

_Chapter 21: Together_

I wait at the plaza where we had met two years prior and am reminded of that instance that had changed my life – giving me the hope that I so desperately needed. After a few moments of silent thought, I see her approaching, making her way through a throng of shoppers. As she comes closer, I see that she is wearing a yellow sundress – and the ribbons that I had given her so long ago. 

She quickens her pace as she notices me, and, in a short time, she is standing before me.

Blushing slightly, she says, "I'm sorry, I hope that I didn't keep you waiting long – Yuki."

I am at first startled by the absence of the –kun, but am then delighted, as it is an indication of the change in our relationship. 

I reciprocate by answering, "It's certainly not a problem, Tohru, I also just recently arrived."

Reassured, she smiles. She steps closer to me and looks at her surroundings.

Her view returns to me as she says, "It's already been two years since you and I were here."

More quietly, she continues, "I acted like everything was normal for you – I had no idea what you were going through."

To her surprise, I move my face closer to hers and say, "What's in the past will remain there, the future is wide open for us."

The anxiety apparent in her face recedes and she smiles at me.

At this, I take hold of her hand and say, "Do you mind if I hold your hand, Tohru?"

"I'd like that very much."

I nod my head and say, "Now that we're here, what would you like to do?"

Her expression becomes momentarily thoughtful before she answers, "I had considered going again to get a smoothie, but I decided that it might be nice to try something new, what do you think?"

"Anything with Tohru would be fine with me."

She smiles and says, "I feel the same."

"While we think about it, Tohru, shall we take a walk?"

"All right," she answers happily. 

We continue on silently, passing stores, restaurants, and groups of people. Somewhat anxious at her quiet nature, I wonder if I should speak when I notice her slowing her pace as we approach an open area.

Curious, I say, "Tohru?"

She stops, her head drooped slightly. She tightens her grip on my hand and says, "I know what you said earlier, but I still can't let go of the thought. I can't help but be saddened that all the memories so precious to you allude me, these thoughts for which I long so. It makes me feel as if I am trapped in the shadows, my arms outstretched straining to discover my direction."

Startling her, I let go of her hand and embrace her closely as I answer, "There's no need to fear the darkness. I will always be by your side, going together, hand-in-hand to forever."

She returns the embrace and I can tell she is starting to tear.

I continue, "Even if your memories never return, Tohru is still Tohru, the one whom I have loved for so long and will love for much longer."

"Thank you, Yuki," she says quietly.

We move apart from the embrace and she smiles at me through her tears as I take hold of her hand once more. We continue to walk and, as we approach a store that sells stuffed animals and similar gifts, I decide that I'd like to buy something for her there. 

I look to her and say, "Tohru, shall we go in here?"

I point, and she leads us closer so that we are standing before the windows. As I had guessed, her eyes brighten and she looks to me with a smile and nods her head yes. I open the door and wait as she steps inside. I am relieved and glad as I see her move around, look at, pick up, and comment on many items throughout the store. I am surprised when I see in one area a line of stuffed animals of the Juunishi. She sees my attention diverted and looks there herself. She seems hesitant at first, but then takes my hand and we walk to that section. 

She traces her hand along all the animals and says, "Hmm, which of these would I associate with Yuki?"

At first taken aback by her question, I realize that I had never told her by which animal I had been possessed. I smile and reach for one of the mice and pick it up and place it on my shoulder. She looks towards me and laughs. Encouraged by her enjoyment, I remove it from my shoulder and place it before her. She readily picks it up with a smile. 

"I'll get it for you, Tohru, as a memento of today."

She mimics my movements by placing it on her own shoulder as she answers, "I'd like that very much."

As we walk together to the cashier, I feel an immense gratitude for this day, and all the others that we will share. 


	22. A Meeting Over Tea

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.__

_Chapter 22: A Meeting Over Tea_

I stand before the door to the apartment that Tohru has shared with them for years. As I knock on the door and wait, I remember an earlier conversation with Tohru. In it, I was not surprised to discover that their memories had also been erased. It could create some difficulties, but she had asked me to meet the two of them again, and I had readily agreed. And here I find myself, listening for approaching footsteps. These do materialize, as well as the voices of all three of them. 

"Tohru-kun, Arisa and I can get the door."

"Ah, Hana-chan, I should do it."

"Nonsense, Tohru, we have it."

The door opens with a flourish and I see Hanajima-san and Uotoni-san, Hanajima-san with her arms in front of her, her hands clasped, and Uotoni-san leaning up against the door in a relaxed fashion.

"So it really is the ouji!"

"Welcome, Sohma-kun."

I bow and say, "Hello, Uotoni-san, Hanajima-san, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance once again."

Uotoni-san moves forward and slaps me on the back as she says, "Just as expected of an ouji. There's no need for such formalities here, right, Saki?"

Hanajima-san responds by nodding her head yes slowly and saying, "Of course, Arisa."

Appearing somewhat nervous, Tohru approaches and looks to me and says, "Won't you come in, Yuki?"

I smile at her and say, "Certainly, Tohru."

Most likely surprised by the absence of formalities in our addresses, Hanajima-san and Uotoni-san glance at each other, Uotoni-san with a raised eyebrow.

Uotoni-san soon recovers from her initial surprise and looks back to me with a grin as she says, "Ouji, we have some delicious tea and cookies that Tohru here made for the occasion." 

She moves away from me and places her arm around a smiling Tohru as she waits for my reply. 

"Thank you very much, Tohru, and thank you for inviting me, Hanajima-san and Uotoni-san."

"We're glad that you could come," Hanajima-san replies.

Uotoni-san shakes her head yes as she removes her arm from Tohru's shoulders. 

"Let's go in then!" Uotoni-san shouts as she starts towards the kitchen. 

The others wait as I remove my shoes, and then we all follow her path. 

The table is set with cups and saucers, plates, and a tray of cookies, like those that she had made when I came to visit her soon after I became the leader.

Uotoni-san is already seated with a cookie hanging partially out of her mouth. She smiles mischievously as we approach. 

Hanjima-san notices that Tohru is headed towards the tea so she says, "Please, Tohru-kun, sit, I can take care of that."

"Are you sure, Hana-chan?"

She smiles slightly at Tohru and says, "It's not a problem."

Tohru smiles at Hanajima-san before she seats herself across from Uotoni-san. I notice something that I had missed earlier, a photograph of her mother placed near Tohru's seat. As I seat myself to Tohru's right, she notices my attention on the photograph, and picks it up delicately. She looks at it for a moment, a quiet smile upon her face, before she turns the frame so that the picture is facing me.

"This is my Ka-san. I wanted her to be here to share this occasion with all of us, and to meet you, Yuki."

I smile in return as I say, "I'm honored that you feel that way, thank you." 

Her smile broadens but she remains silent. 

The silence is soon filled by Hanajima-san approaching with the tea. She pours it for each of us and places it on the table before taking her own seat. 

Hanajima-san lifts her teacup, but it remains poised in mid-motion as she speaks, "Since Kyoko-san passed, Saki and I have tried our best to support Tohru-kun. I hope that we have been at least somewhat successful in that vein."

Uotoni-san takes up the conversation as she says, "It'd be impossible to replace Kyoko-san, she helped me so much, I know I couldn't even compare."

Tohru looks to them both and says, "Both of you have been so kind, I'm so lucky to have had you both, before and after the accident."

Although I am glad that Uotoni-san and Hanajima-san have been so loyal and compassionate, I am still pained that she does not remember the support and love for her that the Sohmas had. 

_ "Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun – I wanted to thank you so much for everything. I know I should be grateful, having my grandfather, Uo-chan and Hana-chan, but you and the other Sohmas have been so kind and generous. I'm so happy to have you as part of my life."_

"Is something wrong, Sohma-kun?" Hanajima-san asks. 

Realizing my emotions must have seeped to the surface, I quickly smile and say, "No, I'm fine, but thank you."

She says nothing and returns to drinking her tea.

The conversation continues on the normal things for quite some time until Uotoni-san turns to me and says, "Enough about that. We want to hear about you and Tohru, Ouji."

To spare Hanajima-san and Uotoni-san grief, anger, or worry, Tohru and I had decided that we would not let them know about the erased memories. We had also decided we may revisit the decision in the future if circumstances changed. As I a result, I spoke what we had planned to say.

"Of course, the four of us were in the same class in high school."

Uotoni-san shakes her head yes and says, "Yes, the reliable Ouji was our student council representative."

"Although we did not interact extensively, I took notice of Tohru's pleasant and caring nature, which I found to be especially impressive. However, the combination of my extensive duties and my uncertainty about Tohru's feelings made me hesitate, and I never broached the subject with her. After graduation, I went to work for my family, and these familial obligations and distance widened the rift of hesitation. I met Tohru once two years ago, and my feelings increased even further their bright luster. However, it was not until recently, when I was able to change my position, that I had the opportunity to get to know her once more."

Seemingly satisfied, Uotoni-san turns to Tohru and says, "What about you, Tohru?"

Hanajima-san speaks first as she says, "I recall that Tohru-kun had great admiration and respect for Sohma-kun in high school."

Blushing, Tohru answers, "It's true, Hana-chan. I didn't think though, that I let my feelings go further at that time, because, to me, he was an ouji-sama meant for someone much better than I could ever be. But, when I saw him again two years ago, away from others and acting so naturally, I realized that though buried, my true feelings for him were much greater than I had allowed myself to believe. I carried these with me, and they came to full light when he came to visit me."

Uotoni-san merely smiles while Hanajima-san looks towards me.

"Sohma-kun, I believe that Kyoko-san would approve. Your aura is like Tohru-kun's has always been, exuding honesty and kindness."

I smile as I look at Hanajima-san and say, "Thank you."

She nods her head yes with a slight smile upon her face.

Uotoni-san leans back in her chair and grins broadly before saying, "I agree!"

Tohru looks at her friends as she says, "I'm so happy that you think so, and that you believe Ka-san would think the same."

She then looks to the picture of her mother and says, "Ka-san, thank you. I know that Yuki and I will find happiness together."

I look to the picture as well and say, "Thank you, I am very fortunate to have your daughter in my life."

Tohru and I look to each other and smile before the tea and conversation continue. 


	23. A Family Event Part I

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners. This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 23: A Family Event – Part I 

As we walk out of the matinee showing we had gone to see together, Tohru's cell phone begins to ring. We stop and she takes her hand from mine as she searches for the phone in her purse. When she finds it, she looks to me and smiles before answering.

"Hello."

I hear a voice say, "Toh-ru!"

"Momiji-kun! How are you?" she answers.

"Great, Toh-ru! I'm calling to invite you."  
In a confused tone, she says, "Invite me?"

"Yep! All the Sohmas haven't been together in a while, so I decided to have a Super Fantastic Sohma Celebration!"

Her facial expression displaying surprise, she responds, "My goodness!"

"Wait until you hear about it, Toh-ru! My father says that we can use my family's home in the woods. Listen, Toh-ru, it has trees, a lake, and even a place where you can start a fire and roast marshmallows, you'll love it!" 

Sounding anxious, she says, "Are – are you sure, Momiji-kun, I…"

"Of course, of course! Toh-ru is a very important part of the Sohma family. You _have_ to come!"

Her expression becomes thoughtful before she says, "It, it would be nice to spend time with everyone, I enjoy learning more and more about the Sohmas."

His voice sounding both excited and hopeful, he asks, "You'll come then, Toh-ru?"

She smiles as she replies, "I'd love too, Momiji-kun."

"Great! I'll e-mail you the directions. It'll be next Sunday at 10:00."

"It sounds like it will be wonderful, thank you so much for inviting me."

"You bet! I'll see you then, Toh-ru!"

"Yes, certainly. Good bye, Momiji-kun."

She presses the button to end the conversation and then looks toward me with a broad smile.

"How kind of the Sohmas to invite me to a family event."

I take hold of her free hand and say, "You've been a very important part of the Sohma family for so long. We're all happy and grateful that you've returned to us."

She smiles at me again before placing her cell phone back in her purse. 

I look at my watch once more as I pull up to her apartment building. I step outside of my car and walk towards the door to their apartment. After I knock, I hear voices inside.

"I'll be back later today, Hana-chan, Uo-chan."

"Of course, Tohru-kun, have a nice time."

"Enjoy, Tohru!"

"Thank you. I'm off then!"

"Good bye, Tohru-kun."

"So long, Tohru."

The door opens and I see Tohru wearing a beige turtleneck sweater, jeans, and sneakers. In her hair are the bows that she wore with her high school uniform. She closes the door behind her and steps closer to me.

"Good morning, Tohru, it's nice to see you."

She smiles as she says, "Thank you, Yuki, it's good to see you, too."

"Thank you," I answer with a smile. 

We walk together to the car and I open the door for her and help her in before returning to my side and starting the car. 

After a quiet but pleasant trip, we arrive at Momiji's family's home. We step out of the car, and I am glad to see her surprised and delighted expression. 

She looks to me and says, "Isn't this amazing, Yuki? A beautiful forest and home."

I nod my head and smile in response. Still enchanted, she moves closer to me and we hold hands as we walk to the door. 

I ring the bell and, after a few moments, Momiji appears at the door and shouts, "Welcome, Toh-ru, Yuki!"

"Thank you, Momiji-kun."

"Thank you, Momiji."

He waves his hand as he says, "No problem, no problem. Come inside!"

We follow his request and remove our shoes before joining our hands once more. I scan the area and see the Sohmas of the Juunishi and Shishou. I am surprised, though, when I see one person there – Kyo. Having heard our names and noticed our entrance, he looks to us. Although his face remains placid, I can see in his eyes a swirling of emotions – all unpleasant. He quickly turns away, surprising Kagura, who looks to where his view had just previously been. A mix of feelings plays across her face as she decides what to do next. 

Having made a decision, she steps forward and says, "Yun-chan, Tohru!" 

The eyes of all the Sohmas except Kyo become fixed upon us. 


	24. A Family Event Part II

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 24: A Family Event – Part II 

Tohru steps forward and says, "Kagura-san, how nice to see you."

They hug and chatter for a moment before silence once again returns. 

Likely noticing the eerie quiet, Momiji says, "Everyone's here now, so let's start the Super Fantastic Sohma celebration!"

The group relaxes somewhat and Sohmas begin to start conversing with one another, but I am somewhat unnerved by comments that I overhear.

"It must be true, what Momiji said…"

"I'd thought it was possible, but here's the proof…"

"I didn't know _he'd_ given up…"

I am considering saying something to Tohru about the situation, when I notice that she is deep in conversation with an excited Kagura. While I am deciding how to proceed, I sight Hatori headed outside, an unlit cigarette clasped in his hand. I remember about what important topic I wanted to speak with him, so I decide to address the situation inside after Tohru finishes speaking with Kagura, and follow him out onto the porch. I find him leaning against the railing. He lights his cigarette before bringing it up and deeply inhaling. 

I move so that I am beside him and say, "Hatori."

Still looking away from me, he removes the cigarette before he says, "Things have worked out well."

"I did what I have done, hoping that all of the Sohmas can find happiness."

He remains quiet as the cigarette returns. 

"Hatori, I need to talk with you about something."

Startling me, he turns slightly and looks towards me. 

I continue, "Since the curse has been broken, I wondered if – possibly – your ability has changed."

He takes the cigarette out once again and looks away towards the trees as he says, "When the curse was lifted, that too, disappeared. I cannot erase, create, or restore memories, Yuki."

Disappointed but not surprised, I answer, "I – I see."

"I remember that day very clearly. Although it saddened me, I had to do it, it was the curse which we could not escape."

Realizing he is referring to the day he erased Tohru's memory, I listen intently. 

"Kureno was the one who was responsible for bringing her to Shigure's. I believe Akito made that decision in case you had any suspicions about me. When I arrived at Shigure's house, I saw her seated in her room by herself, holding a framed picture of her mother and another of a group picture of the Sohmas. She heard me approaching and carefully placed them on the ground. She smiled towards me and said, 'Hello.' I approached her and knelt near her and said nothing. It was then that the smile upon her face disappeared and she said, 'I can see in your eyes the sorrow you feel, Hatori-san.' I listened, surprised, as she continued, her head drooped slightly, "As much as I desired to do so, I could not find a way to free the Sohmas of their great burden. Pitiful Akito-san, convinced that his choice is right. But, who am I to question? I am just an orphan that Akito-san was kind enough to let spend a wonderful few years with a family now so precious to me.' She lifted her head and her smile returned as she said, 'But even so, Hatori-san, please do not be filled with sadness and regret. I'm so happy to have been with the Sohmas, and I know that you do this because you accept that it is what needs to be done. Please, Hatori-san, try to believe.' With that, she fell silent and closed her eyes." 

I do not find myself surprised to hear what Hatori had said, such kind and hopeful words would surely have come from Tohru. But still, a vital question remains.

"Hatori, why did you not erase all of her memories of me?"

The cigarette returns once again for a moment before his arm returns to rest at his side.

"A short time before graduation, as I had expected, Akito demanded that I meet with him about the subject. Filled with regret, but accepting of our destiny, I met with him. He stated outright that he wanted all of her memories of the Sohmas gone. I explained to him that this would be problematic because it would involve the erasure of many memories throughout all of her time in high school, leaving a wide and troubling gap. If, instead, her early memories of high school were to remain intact, it was much less likely that she would be greatly concerned about the incompleteness of her memory because she would consider, 'possibly that happened later in high school and I am mistaken in thinking it happened early on.' Akito wanted to ensure that Tohru fully believed that the life she had known before she befriended the Sohmas was that which she lived throughout high school, so agreed to allow her to keep her memories from the time when she knew you as a classmate." 

"But that's not the real reason you did that, is it, Hatori?"

"It was a sufficient and well-reasoned justification, but, at that moment, it was not the real reason."

He looks to me and says, "When she spoke those words to me, and from that point on, I wanted to believe – to believe in all of the Sohmas, but especially in you and Tohru."

"Hatori-san believed that someday Yuki and I may find each other, and that Yuki would reunite me with the Sohma family."

Hearing this, I turn and see Tohru smiling in the porch doorway. 


	25. The Future of Two, the Future of All

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 25: The Future of Two, the Future of All 

"Tohru," I say, startled, not having expected her to appear.  I look to Hatori and am surprised to see him smiling slightly as he looks to her.

"Even though I don't remember what you just described, I want to thank you, Hatori-san, for believing."

"I should be the one thanking you, without those words from you, I would have quietly accepted the fate of the Sohmas."

Hatori looks away to the trees once more before he takes a last smoke and disposes of the cigarette.  That complete, he quietly moves back inside.  Just the two of us remaining on the porch, my reflections return to the words spoken indoors.  The current state of events will, obviously, deserve an explanation.  But, what to say?  Although I am overjoyed to be with her as we are, a thought that has come to the surface of my mind much recently returns, would Tohru be willing to…

"Yuki?"

My ponderings disturbed, I look to her and say, "Yes, Tohru?"

She moves so that she is leaning against the railing and then turns to me and says, "I wanted to make sure you were all right, you seemed lost in thought."

I walk so that I am beside her and we look at each other as I answer, "I was thinking of us, Tohru, how we are – and how I would like us to be."

"How I would like us to be," she repeats, quietly. 

She blushes slightly and then looks out at her surroundings. 

"I was speaking to Kagura-san inside just now.  She is friendly and kind, and devoted to Kyo-san; her love is very strong.  I told her that I thought so and she looked to me and said, 'I can tell, your feelings are the same for Yun-chan, aren't they?'  I was surprised for a moment and she giggled in response.  She then continued, 'I remember when you were in high school, I'd always thought that you and Yun-chan were meant for each other, both calm and generous.  I'm so glad that you found each other again.' She then said, 'I know, Tohru, that your feelings and Yun-chan's will always be as they are.'  When she said that, I thought…"

Unable to resist, I lean forward and kiss her.  She is startled at first, but then returns it, her eyes closed.  After a too brief moment, we move away from each other, she blushing.  

She takes hold of my hand and smiles as she continues, "I thought that what she said was most certainly true, and I hoped that you believed that, too."

"My thoughts and feelings are the same."

She removes her hand from mine and embraces me silently, which I happily return. 

"Ah, little brother, I wondered where you were, but I see I had nothing to worry about – indeed, it seems as if though I am intruding on our ouji-sama and hime-sama."

Startled and embarrassed, we quickly break apart.

Flustered, I look angrily at him and say, "Onii-san, what are you doing here?"

He flinches melodramatically as he says, "Oh, so scary, and to your older brother, how brutal you can be, Yuki."

"Don't try to change the subject."

He crosses his arms and says, "I was just doing a favor for Momiji, and look at the thanks I get."

I look towards Tohru, and see that she seems troubled.  She most likely is not used to my brother's nature, and may believe that he is genuinely upset.  

Noting this, I say, "I understand.  We're coming."

He shakes his head yes and replies, "Of course, it wouldn't be a Super Fantastic Sohma Celebration without my little brother and Tohru."

"Yes, yes," I answer.

My sight returns to Tohru as I say, "Would you like to go in now?"

"Ok!" she answers. 

Onii-san acknowledges her response by shaking his head before turning and walking away.  When he is a few steps ahead, I lean towards her and whisper, "Shall we tell them?"

She nods her head yes vigorously and smiles.  As we walk inside and move closer to the room where the Sohmas are gathered, I hear and see Momiji doing karaoke while dancing around.  Some of the Sohmas watch while others are talking and eating.  Tohru and I greet them, all of whom are happy to see her.  We approach Momiji last, waiting until he finishes the song that he is performing.

He places the microphone down and says, "Toh-ru, Yuki!"

"Hello, Momiji."

"Hello, Momiji-kun, thank you so much for inviting me."

"Of course, of course, Toh-ru!  Would you like to sing a song?  It's a lot of fun!"   

Making a decision, I answer, "We won't be singing a song, but would you mind if we use the microphone?"

He seems momentarily surprised before he says, "Sure, not a problem," and steps aside. 

Understanding my intent, Tohru stands beside me while I being to speak.

"Everyone, could I have your attention please?"

All the Sohmas – even Kyo – look towards Tohru and I and fall silent.

"Thank you.  I'm glad that everyone was able to attend today, thank you for coming.  I hope that you are enjoying yourselves."

Clapping and noises are heard from the crowd, and I wait a few seconds before I continue. 

I turn to Tohru slightly and say, "I'm sure we all especially want to thank our special guest for joining us today."

The noise level is even louder than before, and Tohru blushes.

I give her the microphone and she says, "Thank you for including me in this wonderful event.  I'm so happy to share it with you."

"We're glad you're here."

"Of course, you're welcome."

"We're all excited that you're back."

She tears slightly at their kind words but wipes them away as she smiles and returns the microphone to me. 

"I sincerely hope that each of you, since the change of fate, has found peace and believe in an opportunity for happiness."

After a few moments of positive response, I continue, "We are all fortunate to have Tohru once again part of our family.  I fully believe that our futures are bright and full of promise.  No longer are we consumed by fear, but have the strength to hope that will sustain us."

I take hold of Tohru's hand as I continue, "I know that, for me, Tohru has been my pillar, and shall continue to be."

Low tone chatter breaks out amongst the group so I say, "Yes, what I say is true.  I am in love with Tohru, and she returns my feelings."

In agreement, Tohru nods her head yes.

There is silence for a short time before Momiji starts to clap, then Onii-san, Kagura, and Haru, then Hatori, Shigure, Kisa, Shishou, Ritsu, Hiro, Rin, and Kureno – and then Kyo. 

I take hold of Tohru's other hand and say to her, "Together, let us make our own beginning," before bringing her closer and kissing her. 

_Author's Notes:_

Thanks for reading and reviewing!  I hope that you've enjoyed the story.  I've decided to make a compilation piece that includes all four stories in the arc, and likely a bonus final chapter. ;)  It will be named "To Believe" and should be out soon.  Thanks again for your support!


	26. To Forever

**_Aharah Musici_**: ***_Spoiler warning_***Though I'd rather it have been Yuki, I'm glad that Tohru ended up with one of them!  Thanks for letting me know.

**_Hello Kat_**: Thank you for reading all the stories, hope you like the ending!

**_Lady Indigo Star_**: Thanks for your comments! Even though it's sad that Tohru lost her memories, I wanted to write a story like this one, trying to imagine how Yuki would react in such a situation.

**_Yuki the Rat_**: Glad you enjoyed the stories, thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 26: To Forever 

I stand before the mirror, combing my hair and straightening my clothing.  It has already been six months since that time...

Together during the festival, we sit in a small rowboat watching the fireworks above.   She looks to me and smiles before returning her sights to the flowers in the sky.  I clasp the box in my pocket, waiting for the finale.  

_As the fireworks finish, she turns to me and says, "How beautiful, aren't they?  I'm so happy I could share them with you."_

_I smile kindly and respond, "I'm glad, too, Tohru.  There's something else that I'd like to share with you, too."_

_I take out the box and open it before her as I continue, "The future, Tohru."_

_A surprised look crosses her face before she smiles and tears as she says, "Of course, Yuki, it's what I, too, would like most of all."_

_I remove the ring from the box and place it upon her finger before I kiss her.  We embrace as one final firework bursts in the sky. _

Satisfied, I am about to turn when I notice another figure in the mirror.  I move and look in that direction.

He stands before me, smiling broadly as he says, "Congratulations, Yuki."

I answer, "Thank you, Momiji."

"I know that you and Toh-ru will always be happy together."

"I believe so, too."

I step closer before I continue, "I want to thank you, Momiji.  You have been so supportive and generous this whole time."

He laughs as he answers, "You're more than making up for it, I was really excited when you asked me to be your best man."

"It's the least I can do, really.  Thank you."

He grins as he responds, "Enough of this serious stuff, we're going to have a party!"

I laugh as I say, "Well, not quite, we'll have to make it through the ceremony first."

He nods his head yes in response.  I follow him towards the door of our apartment, where Haru is waiting.

"Yuki, are you ready?" Haru asks.

"Yes, I'm all set.  We're meeting the other ones there, correct?"

"Yes," he answers. 

"Let's go then!" Momiji shouts before the three of us exit. 

We arrive at the location of the ceremony and step outside, to see the other groom's men waiting near the entrance. 

I look to them and say, "Shall we get this underway?" 

"Of course, my little brother!" Onii-san shouts. 

Haru and Hatori respond with slight nods, while Momiji raises one arm and points as he says, "Here we go!"

Kyo turns to me and smiles silently. 

I in the lead, Momiji and the others following close behind, we walk into the place in the building where the ceremony will take place. 

Before he moves into his position in the line, Onii-san approaches me and says, "You'll be _thrilled_ when you see the dress that I designed and made myself for Tohru!"

Surprisingly, I find myself amused by his comment and smile as I say, "I'm sure that Tohru will look even more beautiful today."

He shakes his head yes before moving to stand in line with the others. 

After a few quiet and nervous moments, the music begins to play, and I expectantly look towards the procession.  Hanajima-san and Uotoni-san, both of whom are Tohru's maids of honor, walk down together first, followed by Kagura, Rin, and Kisa.  At last, escorted by her grandfather, Tohru slowly walks towards me, looking radiant in her flowing gown.  They approach and her grandfather smiles as he places Tohru's hand in mine before he moves away and seats himself.  Tohru and I look to each other and smile as the ceremony proceeds. 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

As the audience claps, we lean in and kiss before turning and walking down the aisle together.  

After our guests take pictures, we enter the limousine and make our way to the reception.  

Once we and the guests have arrived, Momiji shouts, "Let's celebrate Toh-ru and Yuki!"

He is answered by cheers and roaring applause.  

Tohru and I sit with our wedding party members at the head table.  In turn, each makes toasts and speeches before the food is served.  In the midst of dinner, Tohru takes hold of my hand and looks to me as she says, "This is the most wonderful day of my life, knowing that now I will be spending every day with you."

I lift her hand and kiss it before I say, "Together as we shall be is what I have wanted most."

She smiles at me and I say, "Shall we dance?"

She nods her head yes and I help her stand and we walk together to the dance floor.  I hold her close as a song begins to play and we slowly dance.  She rests her head on my shoulder as we continue, lost in this moment.  Too soon, the song ends and we kiss before a new song begins, and our guests join us.  

The evening of dancing and music continues, and we enjoy spending time with the Sohmas and friends.  We sample cake and Tohru throws her bouquet, which is caught by an unsuspecting Rin, who had accidentally been passing by the area.  Embarrassed, she blushes, but smiles in Haru's direction. 

The reception ended, Tohru and I say goodbye to all our guests before walking towards the limousine.  I help her inside before entering myself.  Exhausted from the day, Tohru leans so that her head rests against me and falls asleep.  

I look towards her and am reminded of her words that have let us be as we are now, _"It is better to try to believe, rather than to doubt."_


End file.
